Phantom Seducer
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after the anime. Team E is dispatched to investigate a series of rape incidents which the police are unable to solve. Haruhiko Ichijo and Mai Kawakami find themselves in conflict over their feelings for one another, but then a Phantom takes a liking to Mai and used unconventional means to violate her, leaving Haruhiko to stop the Phantom, only to face an unexpected situation.
1. Mystery Assaults

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Musaigen no Phantom fic, in which I noticed the anime after it was aired in my country last month, and due to the anime being done by Kyoto Animation, I was instantly hooked despite being a 13-episode series.

Having found this category in the anime/manga section, I was surprised to see it only has very few fics, and decided to try out in uploading this experimental fic, even though this would be the first-ever M-rated fic.

This fic would feature Haruhiko and Mai as the main pairing where they would get into a situation they did not expect. This fic is set a few weeks after the anime, so this means there is some connection with Alayashiki in some way...and since this is an M-rated fic...expect some love scenes to appear later on.

After all is said, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Nazo no Shūgeki  
**_

Somewhere within Tokyo, the time now is 24:00, and you can see that the streets are somewhat empty, as most of the establishments are closed since it was past the closing time, save for a few snack vars and fast food restaurants that are operating on a 24-hour basis. These establishments served as a way to accommodate people who are on night-shift schedules, such as call center agents and students who worked up till late night.

The scene shifts at one snack bar where a 19-year old female had just arrived after working on a term paper and left her school to get some rest, and there she went to the bartender to check on the list of food and drinks that are readily available, and as the bartender awaits his customer's orders, neither one of them noticed that someone is watching the girl from behind the shadows, its EYES glancing at her, finding her somewhat attractive and remained hidden as the girl told the bartender her order.

"So what is your order, miss...?"

"Hmm..."

"Well...?"

"I'll have a hamburger and large fries..."

"Would you like to add a Sprite as well...?"

"Hmm...okay."

"Okay...coming right up."

"Thanks."

After getting her order, she went to a table and sat on the chair, where she began to eat her food and drinks, and while having her midnight snack, she was relaxing a bit, and after 10 minutes, she rested a bit as she closed her eyes, feeling a bit drowsy, due to staying up late because of working on her term paper, and while dozing off, something mysterious happened as her white blouse began to unbutton by itself, and the front portion of her bra was stealthily cut off, exposing her breasts, and something INVISIBLE began to move and you can see that the girl's breasts were being fondled, and soon you can see her nipples beginning to harden, and the girl unknowingly moaned.

"Ahh~h..."

Then the girl's legs were parted where her uniform skirt was lifted and her panties were slowly pulled down exposing her WOMANHOOD, and then her ENTRANCE was being touched, and the girl was slowly aroused, her hips bucked slightly as pleasure is assaulting her senses, and her mouth opened a bit as she moaned softly, unaware that she was being molested, and the unseen culprit is enjoying this until the bartender innocently saw this and went to the student and woke her up, and upon being woke up, she shrieked at the predicament she is in and believed that the bartender is the culprit and screamed at him.

"EEEKKK!"

"Whoa!"

"YOU HENTAI!"

"Excuse me...?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I just woke you up! You were exposing yourself and I had to stop you!"

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, I AM SURE OF IT!"

"You must be crazy!"

But the bartender reiterated that he did nothing and said he is the one who wake her up and said that SHE is the one doing it herself, which the girl did not believe, as she knows that she would never DO THAT in public, and continued to berate the bartender until a passing police car came and noticed the commotion, and two cops got off and intervened, asking what just happened, and after hearing, the two cops asks the bartender to come to the police station to explain himself.

Of course, the bartender refused as he knows that he is innocent and explained his side of the story, and the two cops glanced at the girl, as if they are giving the bartender the benefit of a doubt, but the girl insisted that she was being molested and pointed out that the bartender was the only one here and close to her before waking up, and the cops glanced back at the bartender, and asks for his rebuttal.

"Sir, what can you say about her accusations?"

"Definitely I am not the culprit."

"Can you back up your claim?"

"If I were to molest her I would have taken her to a secured spot and not touch her in an open place."

"..."

"And if I were the culprit I would have ran off several minutes ago."

"I see..."

"And how can I do that to her since I am in the middle of working at this joint?"

The two cops glanced at the bartender and the girl back and forth, conflicted on who to believe, and as the bartender pointed out that if he is the culprit he would have run away instead of arguing with the girl and even proved it by showing the cooking mittens he is wearing and that his apron, which was smeared by cooking oil and ketchup, would have stain her uniform and clothes.

The girl was embarrassed, and humiliated, and took her bag and left in shame, as she became distraught at the turn of events, and the cops just watches her leave, and the bartender sighed believing that teenage girls today have gotten so brazen and DOING THINGS risque at an open area, and one of the cops asks the bartender one last time before letting him off the hook.

"Sir..."

"Yes...?"

"One last question..."

"Which is...?"

"Are you sure you did not do anything to that girl...?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

-x-

A few blocks away from the snack bar, the time now is 01:05, and the scene shifts to the teenage student who was walking a bit fast, as she was embarrassed, humiliated, and traumatized over what happened, as she is sure that she would never DO THAT, and still believed that the bartender did this to her and wished that she would forget all of this and move on. She also feared that if someone saw that scene they might get wrong ideas and ridicule her or worse, side with the bartender, and she would be made a laughing stock.

As she passes by an alley, something caught her attention and for some reason she was compelled to head towards the alley, and as she went there, silence enveloped the area, and with the streets deserted, there are no witnesses and no one would notice what went on there, and time passes by till the time now is 05:00, and by then the streets are starting to be filled with people who are set to report for work, and students heading for school, looking forward to a brand new day, and then two garbage collectors stopped by the corner of the alley, having gotten off the garbage truck to collect garbage from a garbage bin, and there they saw something they did not expect to find.

"Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Look at that!"

"What the...?"

"Of all the places..."

"Just great..."

"Go call the police...I'll check her out..."

"Fine..."

The scene shows that the teenage student who was molested at the snack bar several hours earlier was sprawled on the ground, naked, her clothes spread around, yet she appeared unharmed, save for a light bleeding on her WOMANHOOD, and one of the garbage collectors told his co-worker to call for help which he did while the other one checks on the girl to see if she is okay, and by then the girl woke up, feeling sluggish, but then saw her predicament, as well as feeling a bit of pain on her WOMANHOOD and stared wide-eyed in horror, realizing what just happened.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"Whoa...!"

"I'VE BEEN RAPED!"

"Miss...calm down...!"

"HELP POLICE!"

"Easy now..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Help is on the way..."

As the garbage collector tries to calm her down, his co-worker arrived along with a pair of policemen and a nurse, and there they tried to calm the crying student down as the nurse checks on her, and confirmed to the cops that the girl was raped, and she became so traumatized that she went into catatonic state and the cops soon radioed the dispatcher to summon an ambulance.

Near the corner of the alley, **Arisu Himeno** , the teacher from Hosea Academy, happened to pass by and heard the screaming of the student, and she peeked at the corner to see the scene, and her eyes narrowed as she felt that she has seen this scenario before, and sensed that something is not right, as if this event is similar to the ones she encountered a few weeks ago, and there another cop noticed Himeno and asks her if she is associated with the victimized student.

"Excuse me, ma'am..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you associated with the victim...?"

"No, I am not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I see...sorry for the disturbance."

"Its fine."

By then the ambulance arrived and carries the naked student onto the stretcher and is loaded into the ambulance, and then speeds off as other cops cordoned the area as the cop commented that this is the the 7th time that an incident like this happened, and he is wondering if the serial rapist is really elusive or if the victims did it themselves since they could not recall who molested and raped them, and Himeno glanced at the alley, as she is now suspecting that someone, or SOMETHING, is behind the series of incidents that involves high school students, most of them being attractive ones.

" _This has been going on since the Alayashiki factory has been closed down...definitely something is going on here...it looks like I may have to send the THEM in and investigate these cases..._ "

As Himeno leaves the crime scene she can hear several people whispering among themselves about the incident and their tones sound liked worried ones and they appear apprehensive about the spate of incidents like these and they are starting to get worried about their loved ones and they decided to enforce strict curfew in an effort to prevent their female loved ones (i.e. daughter, niece, female cousins) from becoming the next victims.

"This is the 7th time that has happened..."

"And up until now the cops have no clue..."

"What should we do...?"

"Maybe we should arm ourselves..."

"I better instill strict curfew at my house..."

"Maybe the SWAT should get involved..."

"Maybe the girls DID IT themselves..."

"Hey!"

Himeno had the look of concern as she has heard enough and she walked away and is heading for Hosea Academy and intend to summon Team E and assign the members to find and stop the serial rapist, whether the culprit she suspected is a Phantom or not.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at a house, where a high school girl came out to pick up a newspaper that was placed inside a mailbox, and the girl turns out to be **Koito Minase** , and as she is about to go back inside, two passerby passed by and Minase can hear them whispering, and the topic seemed to made Minase a bit on the edge.

"Did you hear...?"

"Yeah...another rape victim...she was found at an allet just an hour ago..."

"This is the 7th time this has happened..."

"What are the cops doing...? They haven't caught the rapist yet..."

"Must be an elusive one..."

"If this goes on the whole neighborhood is gonna get paranoid..."

"I agree...and it may happen if this keeps up..."

"I better start escorting my daughter to school and pick her up after classes..."

Minase appeared to be both concerned and alarmed, as she has a feeling that the one carrying out the rape incidents may not be an ordinary culprit, and she went back inside the house to prepare herself and head for Hosea Academy, and intend to discuss to her fellow students about the incidents and hoped that Himeno would agree to her proposal to hunt down the rapist.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter though only two of the support characters appeared: Himeno and Minase, but this is just more of a prologue and the story will commence in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Team E is assembled and debriefed about the spate of rape assaults and both Haruhiko and Mai are given a tender moment...before the main villain appears...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. A Serious Meeting

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Soichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which x, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Shinkokuna Kaigi_**

A few hours later, it was already mid-morning, as the scene shifts at Hosea Academy where school life appeared to be business as usual, and the students are enjoying their school lives as if it were a daily habit and right now it was recess and the scene shifts at the cafeteria where some female students are bonding, but then the scene zoomed closer where you can see the female group appeared to have a serious look on their faces.

The female students were discussing something, which turn out that they got the news about incident at the alley and somehow reached Hosea Academy, and some of the girls expressed apprehension that one if them might become the next victim, prompting them to adopt a rule similar to curfew, which they say that they are going to avoid staying late at night and going home straight from the academy as a safety precaution.

However, others are not worried as they appeared confident that they won't fall victim to the mysterious pervert which prompted their classmates to question if they are sure that they are not going to become the next victim.

"Are you sure?"

"You think the pervert won't target you?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"You shouldn't be overconfident..."

"I got tons of bodyguards..."

"Still..."

"I doubt it...seven victims got raped...and you think thus pervert won't get you?"

"My bodyguards are skilled...they can beat him up.

As the group debated on this, they did not realize that their discussion was overheard by Minase, as she shook her head in dismay in hearing their comments, seeing that the group do not comprehend the situation as the incident at the alley was the 7th time, and she left the cafetria in dismay, and she is not surprised if one of the female group would end up as the next victim, as she choose not to quarrel with them seeing that she has no business lecturing them.

-x-

Several hours later, the scene shifts at the meeting room where Team E members are assembled, consisting of Haruhiko Ichijo, Mai Kawakami and Reina Izumi. They had just arrived a d commented that so far there has been no reported sightings of any Phantom activities and the trio appeared to be a bit glad that classes is going smoothly, but now they are wondering if they are going to do an investigation after being told by Himeno that she wants to have a word with Team E.

As Mai is looking forward to getting a GOOD EXERCISE, Haruhiko is being teased by Ruru as she noticed him staring at Mai recently, while Izumi remained behaved as she is waiting for two of their fellow members: Minase and Kurumi Kumamakura. As the rest are waiting, Haruhiko is glancing at a novel he just borrowed from the library, and blushed a bit as he realized that he borrowed a romance novel by accident, and after looking at a few pages, he also realized that it was of adult content as it shows detailed scenes of making love, though in a romance-type sense.

Haruhiko looked away and ended up glancing at Mai, where he recently started to show attraction towards her, and as Mai flexed her arms, she accidentally parted her legs, and inadvertently exposed a DANGEROUS portion of her upper thighs, almost exposing her panties. With Mai's well-endowed figure, Haruhiko fell prey to the scene and innocently took notice of her thighs before looking away, and to his dismay, his body had a reaction as it AWAKENED his organ, which got hard and threatened to bulge its way out of his pants, which he blushed deeper and used his bag to cover his ANGRY CROTCH.

Unfortunately, Ruru noticed it and began to poke fun at Haruhiko, causing the two bicker discreetly.

"Ooohhh...Haruhiko...what are you hiding...?"

"!"

"My...its morning...do its natural for your PEE-PEE to WAKE UP in the..."

"Sh-shut up, Ruru...!"

"Hmm...?"

"I mean it...!"

"Haruhiko is getting harder..."

"Ruru...!"

Their bickering stopped when Mai noticed the two and approached them, asking what is wrong, and as Ruru playfully threatened to tell her about it, Haruhiko hits Ruru downward, swatting her like a fly and he told her there is nothing wrong, which made Mai suspicious and grabbed him by his collar and demanded that he tell her what is he hiding, which caused him to drop his bag, and their bodies to lean at each other, and she inadvertently felt the bulge of his hard crotch, causing her to back away.

Haruhiko became nervous as Mai saw the bulge on his pants, realizing what she felt just now, and her face went red which caused her to shriek, and he tries to calm her down but she began trapping him in a submission hold and he shrieked in pain as he assured to her that it was accidental and no perverted thoughts are involved, while Izumi blushed as well after catching a glimpse of the bulge on Haruhiko's crotch area of his pants.

By then, Kurumi Kumamakura arrived and blinked her eyes seeing Haruhiko and Mai WRESTLING, and she asks Izumi what is going on, and Izumi waved her hands and said that the two are just playing, as she did not want Kurumi to find out the reason due to Kurumi's young age and innocent nature, and came up with some alibi so as not to give the youngest member any risque ideas.

"Um...Haruhiko-san played a joke on Mai-san...and got angry...so she is just retaliating..."

"Really, Reina-senpai...?"

"Yes, Kurumi-chan..."

"..."

"Don't worry...they'll stop..."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay."

Likewise, Haruhiko and Mai stopped ceased their antics upon seeing Kurumi, and she whispered to him that she will continue the punishment later, and went to Kurumi to greet her, and as the scene went peaceful for a while, Minase was the next to arrive, and saw that things appeared peaceful, and is considering on opening the discussion about early morning's incident, but hesitated upon seeing Kurumi, as she knows that Kurumi is too young to understand such topics that only teenagers and adults can relate on certain topics.

Minase discreetly glanced at Kurumi, seeing her innocent nature, and she is now sure that she the youngest member of Team E should not be involved, and is considering in telling Himeno about this, but Ruru noticed Minase's odd behavior and discreetly approached her and asks what is wrong and why is she glancing at Kurumi like that, and after going to a corner, Minase reluctantly told Ruru what she has in mind, and Ruru nodded understandably about it.

Both glanced at Kurumi, seeing that she is chatting happily with Mai, and they came to an agreement that they should keep Kurumi out of this case due to her age and sensitivity of the topic, not to mention that there is a possibility that the culprit may be a perverted Phantom and if Kurumi were to fall victim she may get traumatized and leave her in a devastating state.

"You may be right, Koito...I think Kurumi should stay out of this case..."

"Yes...and if the culprit is a phantom she might be targeted..."

"Indeed...I could imagine..."

"Though her ability to summon her teddy bear can be an asset...it would be best if the pervert only knows that we are after him and not Kurumi, Ruru."

"Right."

"Should we tell Homeno to have Kurumi go home?"

"Yes, Ruru. This would be for the best."

"I agree."

By then Himeno arrived and saw that all members of Team E are assembled, and as the members stood and greeted her, Minase asks Himeno to step outside, and outside, Minase asks her if Team E is summoned to discuss about the recent spate of mysterious rape cases, which Himeno nodded, and there Minase tells her that they have to keep Kurumi out of this due to her young age and the sensitivity of the topic, which Himeno realized that Minase has a point.

The two discussed a bit more before they re-entered the meeting room, and Himeno gently spoke to Kurumi outside the room and gently told her that she won't be participating in a case saying this one would involve high school matters but said she will be summoned if the need arises, and Kurumi nodded believing that it is okay, unaware of the real reason why she is going to be excluded in the upcoming mission, which Himeno is silently relieved as she knows that Kurumi might get uncomfortable should she find out about the upcoming case.

As Kurumi left to go home, Himeno went back inside, and there she commences the start of the meeting, but then Izumi noticed that Kurumi is gone and asks Himeno what is going on, which Haruhiko and Mai also noticed it, and there Himeno went straight to the point and told Team E the reason for this meeting, and a few minutes into the discussion, Team E, except for Minase, were quite shocked upon hearing it, with Mai infuriated, Izumi speechless, and Haruhiko clenching his fists, after they were told by Himeno that the incident early in the morning was the 7th time, and speculated that it may be the work of a Phantom, in which Minase told the rest about the intel she got, saying that her sources told her that the latest victim was indeed raped, but is unable to recall how it happened and said that the victim only recalled that she passed by an alley and her mind went blank, and upon regaining conscious she was naked and VIOLATED.

While Izumi sympathizes with the victim, Mai's fist clenched and said she is in and wants to investigate the matter, while Haruhiko was silent, as he has never been involved in such a case, and as Ruru peered closer, she told Haruhiko that this discussion is the reason why Himeno excluded Kurumi for this matter, in which he nodded in agreement as he realized that Kurumi is better off not getting involved in this matter.

"I see...so that's why..."

"Koito is doing this for Kurumi's sake...and safety...so it's better for Kurumi to stay out of the streets for now, Haruhiko."

"I understand."

"Looks like Team E will be short-handed a bit..."

"We'll manage. Stopping the culprit is important, Ruru."

"Right..."

"Let's focus on the case.

"That's the spirit!"

As the discussion went on, Himeno showed slideshow images of the seven rape victims, with the 7th one being the recent, which happened earlier in the morning, and Himeno revealed that one of her contacts interviewed the 7th victim earlier and according to her source, the victim said that the night before she was molested in a snack bar and accuses the bartender if the act but her claims was dismissed after the bartender has a solid alibi, and Himeno said that this further gave her the reason to believe that a Phantom may be involved in this.

Haruhiko then stood up and asks Himeno how such a Phantom be spawned and who is behind this Phantom's creation, seeing that this would not be done unless a perverted person with a sick mind is behind this, which Himeno reluctantly nodded.

"I understand how you feel, Ichijo-kun...but..."

"Sensei...do you have any idea or leads on who..."

"Unfortunately...I am still investigating the matter..."

"Do you think Aylashiki is involved in this...?"

"I'm still investigating it..."

"Tch..."

"Haruhiko...ease up...

"Mai..."

Mai calms Haruhiko down and asks Himeno if the workers at Aylashiki, who have been arrested, are involved, and Himeno said that her sources are investigating them at the moment, and there she asks the Team E members if they are willing to accept this case and investigate, in which they all stood up and voiced their response, much to Himeno's approval.

"I accept."

"Count me in."

"I want to help."

"My fists and feet will do the work!"

"Thanks, Team E...this mission may be dangerous..."

"We can take it..."

"Nothing we can't handle..."

"We won't back off..."

"Yeah!"

However, Himeno's phone rang and she answered it, where she had a dismayed look before turning the phone off, and there she told Team E that an 8th rape victim is found at an establishment near Hosea Academy, which Haruhiko and Minase stared wide-eyed, and the Team E members, sans Kurumi, left the meeting room and are running towards the school gate to head for the target area, and Haruhiko gives Minase some instructions which she nodded in agreement.

"Minase...search the area around the target scene...try to sense if the Phantom is nearby..."

"Got it!"

"Reina...you and Mai stick together...see if you can find the Phantom...but try not to go one-on-one...we can't afford letting the culprit turn one of you into the 9th victim..."

"I understand, Haruhiko...!"

"Mai...protect Reina...!"

"You got it!"

"Let's go!

"Right!"

As the Team E members ran past the school gate, they are heading east-bound where the nearby establishment is located, but at a certain distant, someone is watching them, and is focused straight at Izumi and Mai, in which the unseen character has a hint of interest seeing how LOVELY the two students appeared and is eager to see where this lead to.

" _Mmm...yummy...a pair of beauties..._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter though there is no action yet, most of the Team E members are assembled, yet Kurumi is kept out due to the nature of the case, and the antagonist has appeared, though indirectly, at the end. Worse...the antagonist has shown an interest in both Reina and Mai.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter comes in, where Team E investigate the latest case of a rape assault and both Haruhiko and Mai are given a tender moment...before the main villain appears...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Perverted Ambush

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Team E scrambles to find the culprit…and two of its members would soon find out the gravity of the situation...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3: Daten-shi**_

The scene shifts at the establishment where several onlookers are assembled, where some offered the victim a large towel to cover the victim, who is STARK NAKED and appeared to be traumatized, where you can see that she appeared to be victimized by the unseen attacker as her WOMANHOOD was VIOLATED, meaning she was raped, and when asked by concerned citizens on who did this, the woman said she do not know as she said she was raped by what she believed to be an INCUBUS, or a sex-fiend ghost, as she believed that she got possessed and forced her to use a DILDO and make her violate herself.

This, of course, made the concerned citizens feel doubtful of her words.

"A what...?"

"Incubus?"

"Sounds like a lousy alibi..."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Maybe you just masturbated in public and want to cover it up..."

"Hey, don't be so rude!"

"What if she's telling the truth?"

"Have sympathy for the victim..."

By then, Team E arrived, where Minase looked around to try sensing the Phantom's aura, which so far has not detected anything, and Haruhiko asks her if she feel anything, which she says that so far she has not detected any Phantom within their vicinity.

"No...nothing."

"Are you sure, Minase-san?"

"Yes...I do not detect a phantom here."

"..."

"It seems that we are too late..."

"Blast...and the fiend just claimed another victim."

"Whoever the phantom is...he sure made a headstart...seems like the phantom love to do something like this."

"I agree."

As the victim is being loaded inside the ambulance, Haruhiko and Minase looked around to see if they could find some clues that would lead them to the Phantom's whereabouts, alarmed that innocent women are being targeted by a phantom that has a perverted fetish, and Minase is not too pleased with where this is going, and she is relieved that Kurumi is not involved in this investigation.

She would not forgive herself if Kurumi becomes the newest target of this perverted Phantom and told Haruhiko that Kurumi should stay out of this case for her own protection, which he nodded in agreement as he will not let this phantom lay a finger on Kurumi, unwilling to let her innocence be tarnished by the phantom and vowed to seal the phantom once he gets a visual.

"I swear...I won't let that phantom lay a finger on Kurumi."

"Me too."

"Let's hope Izumi and Mai-senpai got a better lead."

"I hope so. This can't go on forever."

"Let's go, Minase."

"Right."

".."

"..."

-x-

At the west side, Izumi and Mai are looking around, as they came across an establishment where it is frequented by female teenagers, and they have a feeling that the phantom might make a move here, and there they asked several passing teenagers, mostly women, if they noticed anything strange or if they happened to see something unusual, which the passing women honestly replied to the Team E members' queries.

"Sorry..."

"Nope. Nothing."

"Haven't seen anything..."

"Everything is peaceful here."

"Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"So far everything is peaceful..."

"I see...thanks for your help."

"Thank you."

The two girls are unaware that the unseen phantom is following them, as he seemingly took an interest, and there he observed the two and made some comparison, whereas he deemed Izumi not to his liking, but upon close inspection towards Mai, the phantom gaze upon her bodily figure, where he sees that her body is well-endowed and that she is very attractive, and by then, another phantom showed up, which resembled an humanoid octopus, and took the two girls by surprise, which scares the other people and they began to run, where Izumi was caught, the tentacles wrapped around her neck and mouth, which would disable her.

Mai saw this and told Izumi to hang in there as she will use a technique to save her, which Izumi only made muffled screams in reply.

"Reina!"

"Mmmpppfffhh!"

"Hang in there!"

"Mmmpppfffhh!"

"I'll get you free!"

"Mmmpppfffhh!"

"Just be patient!"

"Mmmpppfffhh!"

By then another octopus-like phantom showed up and Mai began to use her technique, rubbing her breasts and stomach to summon a spell that uses a strong force to repel the phantom in front of her, and succeeded, and the unseen phantom nodded seeing that Mai is not only BEAUTIFUL, but also quite dangerous if he is not careful, which he grinned as he seemed to know what to do once he faces her personally.

As Mai is about to face the phantom that is holding Izumi, she prepares to use another technique, but another octopus-like phantom appeared behind her and uses its tentacles to restrain her arms and legs, holding them in separate directions so as to prevent her from using a bodily-spelled technique, and Mai was taken by surprise as she finds herself restrained and unable to get leverage to free herself.

Another octopus-like phantom appeared and Mai gritted her teeth and demanded to know what they are up to, but to her surprise, the phantom in front of her uses its tentacles to remove her upper clothing and bra, exposing her breasts, and Mai stared wide-eyed as she slowly guessed what the phantom is up to, which she believed that the phantom is responsible for the series of rape incidents and demanded to the phantom to stop, which was ignored.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What are you doing?!"

"..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"Don't touch me!"

"..."

The phantom then proceeded to use its tentacles to remove her panties which Mai screamed in fury but could not do anything as the other phantom is restraining her as the tentacles held her wrists and ankles, and the phantom in front of her took out three vibrators, one of them shaped like a HUMAN PENIS and there the octopus-like phantom uses the two vibrators to caress her breasts, which moments later her nipples began to harden.

Mai was starting to get a bit scared as her body is starting to feel the effects of arousal, and there she tries to break free, yet it was all in vain, as she could not get any leverage. There the phantom in front of her uses the phallic-shaped vibrator to caress Mai's clitoris, which she shrieked as her hips jerked upon feeling the pleasurable sensation, even though she does not want it. The phantom continued to use the vibrator to arouse the Team E member for several minutes before slowly putting the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD.

Fortunately, Mai's hymen was already broken several months ago when she first fought Enigma, and all Mai can feel now is arousing sensations as the octopus-like phantom pressed a switch and the vibrator began to vibrate, and had the vibrator move back and forth like what a human penis does, and Mai's hips began to move and thrust involuntarily as the pleasurable sensations began to dictate her body movements and Mai is forced to moan in pleasure as she tries to fight the sensual feeling as she ordered the phantom to stop, which was ignored.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"N-no...ahh..."

"..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"Don't...ahh..."

"..."

Izumi stared wide-eyed in horror at seeing what the two phantoms are doing to Mai a d tries to break free in order to help her, but she could not do anything as she was heavily restrained by the phantom's tentacles, and she is forced to watch as several minutes passed where Mai is slowly succumbing to the pleasure she was feeling as the phantom speeds up the process of using the vibrator inside Mai's WOMANHOOD and breasts.

Mai shook her head as she tries to ignore the sensations as she is approaching her first orgasm, as the vibrator is increasing its vibration while pushing it deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, and this increases the sensation and the process went further ahead, and Mai started to pant as her hips bucked and thrusts hard as she achieved her first orgasm which made her feel...good, but exhausted, as it weakened her to a degree but the feeling also made her feel...good, even though it was involuntary.

Izumi saw Mai getting exhausted as the phantom continued the ASSAULT as it kept on pressing the vibrator onto Mai, and she struggled to break free but is unable to, and Mai tries to break free but couldn't, and realized that the phantom still intend to molest her to no end, and she curses the phantom and vow to make him pay, but the phantom ignored her and continued to jab and push the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"N-no...ahh..."

"..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"Don't...ahh..."

"..."

By then Minase arrived and saw what the phantom is doing to Mai and she immediately went to work, and recited her incantation to activate her power attack.

""

Minase uses her vocal wave attack and struck the octopus phantom which caused him to drop the vibrator, but the other phantom threw Izumi towards Minase, and the two girls collided, which stunned them, and there the octopus phantom uses its tentacles to bind them and covered their mouths and throats to prevent them from opening their mouths.

The other octopus phantom recovered, picked up the vibrator and continued to molest Mai, speeding up the process which arouses her again and she tries to break free but is unable to, and she is again beginning to succumb to the impending second orgasm and she screamed at the phantoms to stop but they only ignored her as they continued to pleasure her against her will.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"N-no...ahh..."

"..."

"Stop!"

"..."

"Don't...ahh..."

"..."

Minase and Izumi struggled to break free but they were unable to, and there they saw Mai starting to pant, her body convulsing, and her hips bucked forward several times as she reached her second orgasm, and she went still as she got more exhausted after the non-stop pleasure.

By then Haruhiko arrived, and he summoned his phantoms to his aid and attacked the octopus phantoms, causing them to release their prisoners, and there Minase uses her vocal attack to take down the phantom and Izumi uses the chance to EAT the phantoms.

This leaves one left, and is about to escape, but Mai got up and began to mercilessly pound the phantom in pure fury, and even though it was defeated, Mai would not stop until Haruhiko held her and tried to calm her down, which she refuses at first, but eventually relented, and buried her face on his chest, sobbing as she felt humiliated and violated.

"Mai-senpai..."

"..."

"Shh..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"Calm down..."

"..."

"Shh..."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, as a few action scenes came, but Mai took the brunt, and she has no idea that this is just a prelude of what to expect…

The unseen phantom, however, seemed to take an interest in Mai,and is cooking something to put his schemes to work …

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Haruhiko attempts to cheer Mai up after what happened, and takes her to a date, which no one would expect that something might happen...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	4. Perverted Planning

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues and the main antagonist continue to observe his PROSPECT, and is cooking up a scheme to make his intentions turn into a reality…which would no dount affect both the main protagonists.

Moreover, feelings between haruhiko and Mai intensifies…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Yuganda kansatsu_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the establishment where several onlookers are assembled, where some offered the victim a large towel to cover the victim, who is STARK NAKED and appeared to be traumatized, where you can see that she appeared to be victimized by the unseen attacker as her WOMANHOOD was VIOLATED, meaning she was raped, and when asked by concerned citizens on who did this, the woman said she do not know as she said she was raped by what she believed to be an INCUBUS, or a sex-fiend ghost, as she believed that she got possessed and forced her to use a DILDO and make her violate herself.

This, of course, made the concerned citizens sympathize with latest victim, as they believed that the phantoms were the cause of the reent sexual assault on the women.

"A what...?"

"Incubus?"

"Sounds like a lousy alibi..."

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Maybe you just masturbated in public and want to cover it up..."

"Hey, don't be so rude!"

"What if she's telling the truth?"

"Have sympathy for the victim..."

By then, as the authorities began cleaning up the scene, the scene shifts to another location, where Team E is there, with Haruhiko escorting Mai away, while Minase and Reina looked around to try sensing any Phantom aura, which so far has not detected anything, and Reina asks her if she feel anything, which she says that so far she has not detected any Phantom within their vicinity.

"No...nothing."

"Are you sure, Minase-san?"

"Yes...I do not detect a phantom here."

"..."

"It seems that we are too late..."

"...and the fiend just claimed another victim...Mai-onee-sama of all people..."

"Whoever the phantom is...he sure made a headstart...seems like the phantom love to do something like this."

"I agree."

As Mai is being loaded inside the ambulance, Haruhiko joins Reina and Minase, where they looked around to see if they could find some clues that would lead them to the Phantom's whereabouts, alarmed that innocent women are being targeted by a phantom that has a perverted fetish, and Minase is not too pleased with where this is going, and she is relieved that Kurumi is not involved in this investigation.

She would not forgive herself if Kurumi becomes the newest target of this perverted Phantom and told Haruhiko that Kurumi should stay out of this case for her own protection, which he nodded in agreement as he will not let this phantom lay a finger on Kurumi, unwilling to let her innocence be tarnished by the phantom and vowed to seal the phantom once he gets a visual.

"I swear...I won't let that phantom lay a finger on Kurumi."

"Me too."

"Let's hope Mai-senpai get a bit better."

"I hope so. This can't go on forever."

"Let's go, Minase."

"Right."

".."

"..."

-x-

At the nearest hospital, Himeno-sensei is waiting outside the OB Gyne office, and soon Haruhiko, Minase and Reina arrived, and the three Team E members asks their teacher how Mai is doing, worried about what would happen to her after everything she went through, and they are even worried that Mai would be traumatized at the humiliation she got, having been molested in an open place.

"Himeno-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

"Himeno-sensei…"

"Oh, you guys…"

"How is Mai-senpai doing?"

"Is onee-sama okay?"

"What is her condition?"

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm worried about her!"

Himeno assured to them that Mai will be okay, and by then the gynecologist came out and Himeno asks the doctor how Mai is doing, in which the gynecologist said that Mai is okay now, but also said that physically, only her hymen was broken due to having been penetrated by an electronic dildo, but otherwise she is in no danger and advised them to spend time with Mai as she is visibly distraught by what happened, which Himeno said that she will arrange it.

The doctor told Himeno that despite Mai being a tough girl, she reminded that even Mai has limitations and Himeno thanked the gynecologist for her help, which the doctor said it is nothing.

"I see…"

"You better help her get a good time so Ms. Kawakami would be able to recover faster."

"Yes, I will arrange it."

"Well…that's all for now."

"Thank you for your help."

"It's nothing. Just make sure Ms. Kawakami would not exert herself too much."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

Haruhiko, Reina and Minase went inside, where Mai was staring at the floor, looking sullen at the humiliation she went through, and Haruhiko gently placed his hands over her shoulders, telling her that it is okay, but she buried her face on his chest, sobbing as she told him never in her life has she felt THIS humiliated, being molested in an open area and that her hymen broke during that situation.

Haruhiko tried to console her and said that it is okay, for her being safe and unharmed is all that matters, and she should not get depressed over something like that.

"Mai-senpai…"

"…"

"Shh…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"You're okay now…that's what's important…"

"…"

Minase and Reina watched the scene as they felt bad for Mai, and Minase told Reina to be careful as the culprit has yet to be caught and expose, thus there is a possibility that she might become the next victim and Reina nodded and said that she will be careful from now on.

"Izumi…"

"Yes…?"

"Be careful."

"Huh?"

"The culprit has not yet been caught…and there's a possibility that you could be targeted."

"I see."

"Don't let your guard down."

"Okay."

Likewise, Minase told Himeno that the elementary division of Hosea Academy should tighten its security as she is worried that the culprit might target elementary girls, which includes Kurumi, and made it clear that Kurumi must not suffer the same situation that Mai underwent several minutes ago.

Himeno nodded as she sees the logic in Minase's words, and told her that she will talk to the security agency and tighten its security and ensure the elementary students' protection. She glanced at Mai, who is currently being comforted by Haruhiko, and she can tell that Mai is slowly getting a bit better and hoped that she will continue her job of hunting down rogue phantoms.

Minase then told Himeno that something is odd here, in which the octopus phantoms only molested Mai, and not even attempted to molest Reina or herself, which Himeno wondered why the octopus phantoms only violated Mai.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

"Something is off here, Himeno-sensei…"

"Hmm…"

"Why did those small-fry phantoms only molest Mai?"

"Perhaps…they find her…attractive…?"

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"I agree."

"…"

The two then glanced at Mai, seeing that she is slowly feeling better, and Haruhiko turns out to be the one who helped her overcome her ordeal. Haruhiko smiled, seeing that Mai has slowly regain her groove and there the gynecologist told Mai that she needs to take a one-week break from serious physical activities, and that includes hunting Phantoms.

Of course Mai did not like this and asks the gynecologist if there is another way, but Haruhiko puts his hand over her shoulder and urge her to do as the gynecologist says, reasoning that it is for the best, reasoning that her crotch needs to heal after being broken earlier when molested by the octopus phantoms.

"Senpai…"

"Huh?"

"Just follow her advice."

"But…"

"Your body needs to heal. And right now your body's a bit…banged up."

"Haruhiko."

"Trust us. You need to rest."

"…"

Mai glanced at Haruhiko and saw the seriousness in him, and she sighed in defeat seeing that she could not win over the argument. Not too far, the unseen culprit is watching, and its gaze focused on Mai, glancing at her from head to toe, and noted her well-endowed figure, especially her breasts, and the unseen culprit can be seen grinning as the unseen culprit takes a liking to Mai.

-x-

Much later, Haruhiko escorted Mai to her home, and he asks her if she is going to be okay, which she assured to him that she will be okay and right now she has recovered, and she smiled as she thanked him for helping her raise her spirits after what she went through. Haruhiko blushed at seeing her smile, and likewise, so did Mai upon seeing him stare at her like that.

She slowly got a bit nervous as Haruhiko slowly approached her and she wondered what is wrong with him, as she did not notice that he is getting drawn to her even more, until he gently hugged her, which caused her to blush furiously upon being embraced for the first time.

"Haruhiko…?"

"…"

"Wh-what…?"

"…"

"Haruhiko…hey…"

"…"

"Y-you're embarrassing me…!"

"…"

As Mai went rigid with embarrassment, Haruhiko continue to hug her, and as the two share a MOMENT, they did not notice that the unseen culprit is observing them from afar, having noticing Mai for some time, and is intrigued to see Haruhiko hugging her and figured that Haruhiko has feelings for her, which made the unseen culprit grin as he began to come up with ideas on what to do next.

The scene shows that Haruhiko kept on hugging Mai, and she was blushing hard as this was the first time she was hugged by a boy, and her feelings for Haruhiko intensified, as she slowly hugged him in return, and closed her eyes as she basked in the emotions she is feeling.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama unfolded due to what Mai went through but thanks to Haruhiko she is slowly recovering, but later on their feelings for one another is slowly unfolded, and the main antagonist sees this as an opportunity to take advantage of the situation…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As haruhiko and Mai take the day off from school activities, the main antagonist makes his move to take charge of the situation and use it to his advantage…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	5. Preverted Prelude

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues and the main antagonist continue to observe his PROSPECT, and is cooking up a scheme to make his intentions turn into a reality…which would no doubt affect both the main protagonists.

Moreover, feelings between Haruhiko and Mai intensifies…

...in which this is where they will confront about their feelings for one another...

And the villain is making his move…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Hentai pureryūdo  
_**

The scene shifts at Mai's house, where Haruhiko escorted Mai there, and he asks her if she is going to be okay, which she assured to him that she will be okay and right now she has recovered, and she smiled as she thanked him for helping her raise her spirits after what she went through. Haruhiko blushed at seeing her smile, and likewise, so did Mai upon seeing him stare at her like that.

She slowly got a bit nervous as Haruhiko slowly approached her and she wondered what is wrong with him, as she did not notice that he is getting drawn to her even more, until he gently hugged her, which caused her to blush furiously upon being embraced for the first time.

"Haruhiko…?"

"…"

"Wh-what…?"

"…"

"Haruhiko…hey…"

"…"

"Y-you're embarrassing me…!"

"…"

As Mai went rigid with embarrassment, Haruhiko continue to hug her, and as the two share a MOMENT, they did not notice that the unseen culprit is observing them from afar, having noticing Mai for some time, and is intrigued to see Haruhiko hugging her and figured that Haruhiko has feelings for her, which made the unseen culprit grin as he began to come up with ideas on what to do next.

The scene shows that Haruhiko kept on hugging Mai, and she was blushing hard as this was the first time she was hugged by a boy, and her feelings for Haruhiko intensified, as she slowly hugged him in return, and closed her eyes as she basked in the emotions she is feeling.

Likewise, Haruhiko is also blushing as his feelings for Mai also intensifies, and kept on hugging her as he is falling for her, but this also resulted in an awkward moment between the two. As he is lost in thoughts, his body felt her breasts pressing his chests, and their crotches also pressed against each other, resulting in Haruhiko unknowingly getting aroused, and his penis AWAKENED for the first time, and got hard, where it began to press her crotch.

At first Mai was unaware as her feelings for Haruhiko grew, and continued to embrace him, and she unknowingly hugged him more, but a few minutes later she felt something throbbing against her crotch, and both stopped and looked down, where Mai blushed at seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on his pants, causing her to shriek and began to pummel him for the supposed perverted act he made.

"KKKKYYYYAAHH!"

"Huh?"

"HARUHIKO!"

"Ahh…wait…it's not…!"

"YOU HENTAI!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Senpai…calm down…!"

Mai kept on shrieking as she is embarrassed at making contact with Haruhiko's erection, and accuses him of doing ecchi things to her, but he managed to hold her and said that he has no perverted motives toward her and said that he really cared about her, which caused her to stare wide-eyed in surprise, as she felt that what he just said is a form of confession.

Haruhiko apologized if she got offended by the physical contact but assured to her that he would never do anything to violate her and said that he cares for her, causing her to blush as he stared at her. Haruhiko also blushed as he stared at her face, and both are in lost for words as attraction formed and they are slowly getting drawn to each other.

"Wh-what…?"

"Senpai…"

"…"

"I care about you…"

"Haruhiko…"

"I'm sorry about THAT just now…but really…"

"…"

"…"

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, and they were so caught up that they unknowingly kissed each other on the lips, which was innocent yet passionate, and after that they pulled away and blushed even further upon realizing what they just did. They got their first kiss and did that outside her place, and both were in denial as they are in love with one another.

"Um…"

"…"

"Mai-senpai…"

"…"

"I…"

"…"

"Senpai…"

"…"

Both looked away as they try to compose themselves while trying to avoid that subject, but Haruhiko's concern towards Mai, as well as his attraction towards her, gave him the courage and gently held her hands, admitting that he is in love with her and asks her to go out with him, and Mai blushed furiously as he formally confesses his feelings toward her.

"Senpai…"

"…"

"Will you be my girlfriend…?"

"H-Haruhiko…"

"Senpai…I really have feelings for you…"

"I…I…"

"…"

"…"

Mai could not believe this, and soon realize that she too is in love with Haruhiko ,and she was too shy to respond, and instead she hugged him, and he guessed that she accepted his proposal and the two hugged each other , as they are now officially a couple.

Not far, the unseen phantom watches the scene, and a grin is formed as he came up with an idea on what to do, as he is smitten towards Mai and wants to have her to himself just to have fun. He then noted that her friends from Team E might pose a problem, and even deems Haruhiko a threat given how he is able to summon his phantoms, and is considering in getting rid of him in order to remove any obstacles in his plans.

" _Hmm…maybe it's time I put my plans in actions…_ "

The scene shifts back to Haruhiko and Mai, as they continue to embrace, but then Mai blushed deeper as she felt his already awakened erection pressing her crotch, and shrieked again as she tells him to stop having perverted thoughts and keep his crotch UNDER CONTROL, pummeling him with her fists, which he told her that it was accidental in nature.

"KKKKYYYYAAHH!"

"Senpai?"

"HARUHIKO! YOUR PEE-PEE IS PRESSING ME!"

"Ahh…wait…it's not…!"

"YOU HENTAI!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! PUT YOUR PEE-PEE UNDER CONTROL!"

"Senpai…calm down…! Ouch!"

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at Hosea Academy, where Reina and Minase stared in surprise seeing Haruhiko having bruises on his face, while Mai looked away in annoyance, and Reina asked what just happened, which Ruru is about to tell them but Haruhiko restrains her, not wanting his two friends to find out the awkward moment that happened.

As Reina presses to find out about it, Minase is busy in her thoughts, as she has a feeling that the mastermind behind the molestations conducted by phantoms might be somewhere nearby, and she has a feeling that Reina might be the next target and decided to lay out a plan so as to anticipate the phantoms' next strike.

By then a fellow student, a male, came and asks for Minase and Reina, saying that he needed their help, claiming that he suspected that a phantom is harassing his sister, stating that he saw a phantom taking a form of a siren and is using her MELODIC voice to goad his sister in doing indecent things.

Minase sensed that it might be the chance to find the mastermind and wants to face the phantom at once, but the student insisted that she take Reina with her saying he saw how her ability to EAT phantoms would be a good help, and while Minase sees the logic, Reina asks why he only asks her and Minase, and why is Haruhiko and Mai not involved,

The student says that Minase and Reina's abilities are best suited for this kind of task and said that the two girls are enough, which Minase felt that it is justified, and said that she and Reina accepted the request.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"…"

"Very well…we accept."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

After that, the speaker blared where the principal says that classes are cancelled and the students can go home due to an emergency meeting, and the male student invited Reina and Minase to come with him which the two girls accepted, and they all left.

Haruhiko sighed as he wondered why he and Mai are excluded from the request, yet Mai said that if the two girls can handle it, then it is no problem. Haruhiko then gently held her hand and asks her if he wants to go somewhere, which made her blush, as she realized that they are now a couple, and thought about it and said that he can take her anywhere as long as it is not too overly fancy.

"Senpai…?"

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Okay."

"Really…?"

"As long as it's not too fancy and not too expensive."

"Okay."

"Good."

The two teens leave the academy while Ruru stayed behind to binge on lemonades, and after several minutes the two teens came across a public toilet and used it, and minutes later Mai came out, and wondered what is taking Haruhiko so long, and a few minutes later, Haruhiko emerged, and he gently held her hand as he pointed out the McDonald's restaurant and asks her if he wants their date to be there.

Mai blushed further as she could not believe that this would be their first date, but accepted and the two teens went there, and soon they are facing the cashier as she asks for their order, which the two teens are choosing their meals, and finally gave their orders.

"May I have your orders?"

"Hmm…What's your order, Haruhiko?"

"…I think I'll have a Chicken McDo…"

"Okay. I'll have the same thing."

"So is that your orders, sir, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay…here are the prices…"

"Here…"

Mai and Haruhiko chose their meal as McChicken and rice with fries and sprite, and began to look for a table which they found one, and as they took their seats, Mai excused herself as she is going to wash her hands, and Haruhiko nodded as he waited for her, and after a minute she returned, and there they began to dine as Haruhiko asks if she liked the setting for their first date, which she smiled and said that she does not mind it as she prefer something simple like this.

"So, senpai…"

"Hmm…?"

"How did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Our first date…My apologies if the venue is too simple for you…"

"Oh, not at all…it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's simple enough…and the food we're eating is good…"

After that, they began eating and they talked about various topics, and yet they have no idea what danger would show up, as Minase and Reina are on a mission, thus leaving Haruhiko and Mai open to surprise attacks.

-x-

At Hosea Academy, Yumeno was a bit concerned seeing that Ruru is sprawled on the table, looking like she is drunk after binging on a glass of lemonade, and as Yumeno checked on Ruru, she concluded that she is not drunk, but sedated, and she wondered how this happened, until she took notice of the glass of lemonade and decided to check the contents just in case.

She then wondered why Ruru stayed behind since she usually hang out with Haruhiko. She hoped that she is not suspecting anything as the assault on female victims are slowly getting frequent.

" _I hope Team E is okay…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama unfolded due to what Mai went through but thanks to Haruhiko she is slowly recovering, but later on their feelings for one another is slowly unfolded, and now Haruhiko and Mai finally admitted their feelings and are now officially dating, however, the main antagonist witnessed it all and sees this as an opportunity to take advantage of the situation…

Minase and Reina are now on a mission to bust some phantoms, which is strange as the male student only requested the two and leaves Haruhiko and Mai out.

Moreover, Ruru is found sedated after binging on a glass of lemonade. Something is at work here…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As Haruhiko and Mai continue on with their date, the main antagonist makes his move to take charge of the situation and use it to his advantage…

Minase and Reina soon get to work, unaware of the events that are about to unfold…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	6. Perverted Trap

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues and while the main antagonist seemingly HIBERNATED to avoid detection, Haruhiko and Mai went on their first date as an official couple.

Meanwhile Minase and Reina continue to go phantom-hunting…unaware of what awaits them…

Expect some moments and suspense…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Tōsaku shita wana  
_**

At Hosea Academy, Yumeno was a bit concerned seeing that Ruru is sprawled on the table, looking like she is drunk after binging on a glass of lemonade, and as Yumeno checked on Ruru, she concluded that she is not drunk, but sedated, and she wondered how this happened, until she took notice of the glass of lemonade and decided to check the contents just in case.

She then wondered why Ruru stayed behind since she usually hang out with Haruhiko. She hoped that she is not suspecting anything as the assault on female victims are slowly getting frequent.

" _I hope Team E is okay…_ "

Yumeno took the sedated Ruru to the infirmary to see if the smallest human-like Phantom could be awakened, as she has a feeling that Ruru cannot just fall asleep like that just because she got FULL over drinking the lemonade, and when one of Haruhiko's friends told her that he overheard that Haruhiko and Mai went on a date while Minase and Reina went on a Phantom hunt by themselves with a client, Yumeno blinked her eyes as she is sure that Team E would go to an assignment as a team.

When she asked him if he could show proof, Haruhiko's friend showed him the cellphone footage he accidentally recorded, as he revealed that while he intend to take a selfie, but accidentally recorded the conversation with Team E and a client by accident, Yumeno blinked her eyes as the said client is not a student yet is wearing the Hosea uniform.

This made her worried as she has a feeling that Team E may have been led to a trap of sorts.

"This looked serious…"

"Eh?"

"Minase and Izumi…they might…"

"Sensei…do you know where they went?"

"No…I didn't…"

"You better call Ichijo and Kawakami…"

"Yes…I should…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Hamamatsu, where the student lead Minase and Reina towards what appeared to be a forest, where Reina marveled at the nature-like scenery, though Minase was a bit wary as she expected that the place would be infested with Phantoms, yet she finds it a bit odd that the place is quite far from Tokyo, and now they are traveling within a forest, with Reina backing her up.

Moreover, she wondered if they did the right thing in not asking Haruhiko and Mai to tag along, feeling that Team E might be more effective if all members are present. At least Kurumi is not involved out of consideration for her safety due to the phantoms' perverted assaults on women.

By then Minase asks the student if they are near his home, which he said that they are almost there.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, almost."

"Is it quite far?"

"No…just a little more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

After a few more minutes the trio arrived, where Reina stared in awe seeing that the house resembled a wooden cabin, which is ideal for a vacation stay, and as she asks the student if he live here, which he said yes, Minase looked around, trying to sense a phantom within her vicinity, and so far she sensed nothing, and the student invited the two girls to come inside, and as the two girls went inside, they noted how tidied the interior is.

As Reina admired how clean the cabin looked, Minase looked around as she has a feeling that something is odd here, and she is starting to regret not bringing Haruhiko and Mai here, yet it cannot be helped and told Reina to be ready for anything.

"Izumi…"

"Huh?"

"Be ready."

"Why?"

"I sensed that something is odd here. Just brace yourself. Kawakami, Kurumi and Ichijo are not with us."

"Got it."

"Good. Just keep your eyes open for anything."

"Okay."

Reina nodded as the unidentified student went to the kitchen to prepare snacks, and a few minutes later he served the two girls some snacks and milk, and told them the situation, where he said that a FEMALE phantom would appear and tried to seduce him, which he said he managed to escape, but the phantom would show up at random times, especially when he is taking a shower.

Minase is observing the statement carefully. She wondered if this is true, as recent events showed that teenage girls are being molested by phantoms, and now a boy is being molested...Minase decided to get to the point and asks the student where and when does the phantom shows up, and what methods does this female phantom use to harass him.

As the student began to answer the questions, Minase and Reina ate the snacks and drank the milk, and a few minutes later they started to feel drowsy, and Reina slowly slump to the table, and Minase put up some resistance, as she tries to resist the effects upon realizing that she and Reina have unknowingly ingested some sedatives, and saw a phantom coming out from the student's body, which she now realized that the student has been possessed.

However, her body slowly succumbs to the sedative's effects as she slowly knelt down in defeat. The phantom smirked and said that he will see to it that both Minase and Reina will be PROPERLY accommodated.

"Good. Looks like you are going to be my ESTEEMED GUESTS…"

"D-damn…"

"Do not worry. I will not harm you."

"…"

"I wil se to it that you two are PROPERLY ACCOMMODATED…"

"N-no…"

"For now…have a good rest…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at where Haruhiko and Mai, are, as they are still dining, and as he is eating his food, Mai is mentally preoccupied, for this is the first time she is having a REAL date, and that she and Haruhiko are officially dating, which she could not believe that it actually happened. Since attending high school she harbored feelings for him, and now they are a couple.

Her face was red upon realizing this, and now she could not look straight at her lover's face, which Haruhiko noticed and asks her if there is something wrong, which only made her blush even more when he gently touched her hand with his.

"Senpai…?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah…"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"If there is anything…"

"Don't worry…I'll be fine."

Mai shook her head in an effort to regain her composure, but she became more flustered when he gently kissed her on the lips, her cheeks reddened as he told her that he really cares about her and said if there is something bothering her she can tell him and he will help.

Mai could not believe that she got her first kiss and she blushed even further upon hearing comments from other customers who saw the tender scene, commenting that Mai and Haruhiko were such a nice and cute couple, noting that it feels nice to be young like high school students enjoying a very romantic date.

"Wow…"

"Look at that…"

"What a lovely couple…"

"Man, I'm jealous."

"They are surely lucky."

"Hope they have a good time…"

"And good luck."

"Yeah…"

As Mai became more flustered than usual, Haruhiko apologized if she got embarrassed because of him, yet she is quick to assure to him that he did nothing wrong, and after finishing their meal, he offered to take her to a place he reserved do as they can enjoy their first date in privacy, which surprised her, and he said that he will see to it that she would enjoy her memorable first date.

"R-really, Haruhiko?"

"Yes, Mai-senpai."

"Uh…"

"I've been planning this for a while…and now is the right time."

"Haruhiko…"

"This will be our first date…and I want to make it memorable for you…"

"…"

"…"

Mai blushed deeper as she did not expect that their first date would end up like this, but knowing Haruhiko, she decided to go along to see how he could pull off something like that, and the two teens left the restaurant and walked the streets until they went to a train station where Mai asks where they are going, and Haruhiko smiled and said it is a surprise and promised that she would like it.

Mai wondered what kind of surprise he would pull off, and Haruhiko said that she will definitely like this and said that it will be something memorable and said that she will enjoy this and that he will make sure that their first date would be a memorable one.

"Leave it to me, senpai."

"…"

"You will like this."

"Really…?"

"Yes. Just for you."

"Th-thanks."

"Sure."

"…"

Mai decided to let Haruhiko take the lead given that this is a date, and expected that their date would be quite a memorable one, which she hoped it would be given that this is her first date, and she seemed to like some surprises as the two teens have bought the tickets and boarded the train, where it turns out that they are heading for Mt. Bandai, and in a few minutes the train left.

As Mai glanced at the window, watching the skies, Haruhiko is glancing at her, admiring her beauty as he is glad that he get to go on a date with her, but at the same time he began to glance at her legs and thighs (she is wearing a skirt), which, along her figure, made him attracted to her even more, but bad timing came as he finds himself getting aroused, and Mai saw him glancing at her body.

She blushed deeply even though she likes her boyfriend staring at her.

"Haruhiko?"

"…"

"Is there…?"

"I-I'm okay…"

"Huh?"

"Really, senpai…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Mai then noticed him trying to hide something, and tries to make him reveal it, where her hand accidentally touched the bulge on his pants, and she blushed deeply upon realizing what she just touched. Haruhiko blushed while apologizing, yet it aroused him further, and to her surprise, she could not get to back away, feeling compelled to touch his arousal even more, and Haruhiko blushed further and asks her what is she doing, and she could not think of anything as her thoughts appeared to be jumbled, as her fingers seemingly moved on its own and continue to caress Haruhiko's arousal.

"S-senpai…"

"…"

"W-what…are you…?"

"Uh…"

"Senpai…"

"…"

"Senpai…"

"…"

Mai blushed deeply upon feeling Haruhiko's arousal, as she can feel it throb against her fingers and palm, and could not know why she couldn't let go, and fortunately no one noticed it yet she appeared to be unable to let go.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Minase and Reina are captured, as they fell to a trap by a Phantom…

Haruhiko and Mai ae going somewhere…and for some reason, Mai seemed to be holding Haruhiko's PRIVATE PART, and unable to let go, what is going on here…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues the date between Haruhiko and Mai…

Minase and Reina are now take prisoner…

What would happen next?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	7. Perverted Arrival

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues and while the main antagonist seemingly HIBERNATED to avoid detection, Haruhiko and Mai went on their first date as an official couple.

As Minase and Reina are in the midst of a phantom-hunting…Haruhiko and Mai continue with their date and are unaware of what happened to them…

Now the couple have arrived at the venue of their date…

Expect some moments and suspense…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _Hen'na tōchaku  
_**

The scene shifts at the shinkansen where Haruhiko and Mai got off, where you can see her blushing while staring at her hand, as she could not believe she actually did that, and Haruhiko whispered to her that she should not brood over something and he assured to her that what happened is okay, which she still apologized for what happened, which he smiled and said that he knows that what happened earlier, it was ACCIDENTAL.

"Senpai…?"

"…"

"It's okay."

"But…Haruhiko…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Mai could not help but blush even more as she is forced to recall what happened earlier at the bullet train that led her and Haruhiko to their current position.

-FLASHBACK-

The scene shows that the two teens are on the train station and got tickets, and Mai decided to let Haruhiko take the lead given that this is a date, and expected that their date would be quite a memorable one, which she hoped it would be given that this is her first date, and she seemed to like some surprises as the two teens have bought the tickets and boarded the train, where it turns out that they are heading for Mt. Bandai, and in a few minutes the train left.

As Mai glanced at the window, watching the skies, Haruhiko is glancing at her, admiring her beauty as he is glad that he get to go on a date with her, but at the same time he began to glance at her legs and thighs (she is wearing a skirt), which, along her figure, made him attracted to her even more, but bad timing came as he finds himself getting aroused, and Mai saw him glancing at her body.

She blushed deeply even though she likes her boyfriend staring at her.

"Haruhiko?"

"…"

"Is there…?"

"I-I'm okay…"

"Huh?"

"Really, senpai…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

Mai then noticed him trying to hide something, and tries to make him reveal it, where her hand accidentally touched the bulge on his pants, and she blushed deeply upon realizing what she just touched. Haruhiko blushed while apologizing, yet it aroused him further, and to her surprise, she could not get to back away, feeling compelled to touch his arousal even more, and Haruhiko blushed further and asks her what is she doing, and she could not think of anything as her thoughts appeared to be jumbled, as her fingers seemingly moved on its own and continue to caress Haruhiko's arousal.

"S-senpai…"

"…"

"W-what…are you…?"

"Uh…"

"Senpai…"

"…"

"Senpai…"

"…"

Mai blushed deeply upon feeling Haruhiko's arousal, as she can feel it throb against her fingers and palm, and could not know why she couldn't let go, and fortunately no one noticed it yet she appeared to be unable to let go.

Haruhiko, blushing uses the bag to cover things, and yet he could feel her fingers caressing his arousal, and a blushing Mai wondered why she could not let go. Suddenly she managed to let go, but then she felt that her hand moved on its own and went inside Haruhiko's pants, and inside his brief, where she stared wide-eyed as she made contact with Haruhiko's erection for the first time, feeling its smooth skin and it throbbed hard.

Then her hand wrapped around his hard shaft and started to rub it up and down, and Mai blushed really hard as she could not believe she did this, feeling his organ throb in her hand, and after a few minutes she was able to let go and the blushing girl stared at her lap in shame, and Haruhiko tries to comfort her and she apologized for what happened, saying that she felt that her hand moved on its own, and he tells her not to worry about it.

He gently held her hand and assured to her that he is not upset.

"Senpai…"

"Sorry…I…"

"It's okay."

"I…I don't know why…it's just…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure…? I felt that my hand just…"

"It's okay. Really."

"Haruhiko…"

-END FLASHBACK-

The two teens walked as she noted that the area they are walking through appeared to be forested, but is brimming with nature, and she felt that this is quite a nice change of pace, which is quite a contrast to the city life she and Haruhiko lived.

Soon they came across a cabin, and there Haruhiko said that this is the surprise he is saying and that he managed to rent it so that they would spend their first date here and said that this will be a very memorable one, and upon entering, Mai noted that it looked good, tidy, and quite a good setting for a romantic date.

"Here we are, senpai…"

"Whoa…"

"Like it?"

"It looked clean…"

"It took me at least a week to prepare this."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, senpai."

"…"

Haruhiko then apologized if she finds it a bit ordinary, but she smiled and said that it is okay and said that this venue looked perfect enough as she wants their date to be private and that it would give them some peaceful privacy, and hopefully, no interruptions.

Haruhiko then turned on the electric fan and began to offer her some refreshments which she accepted, and they took off their shoes and socks, the two had drinks and some snacks, then rested on a rather long couch, she they sat next to each other and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling that the awkward moment would soon ease away.

Haruhiko then asks Mai if she enjoyed it, which she nodded, saying that she was quite surprised that he managed to get permission to rent this cabin, which then made her curious as to how she managed to persuade the owner to have the cabin rented.

Haruhiko smiled and said that he happened to help the owner deal with a minor phantom and the owner said that he is willing to have the cabin rented to Haruhiko for a day, and the rest is history.

"Really, Haruhiko?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised…you managed to beat that Phantom by yourself."

"Just got lucky, I guess…"

"For real?"

"Uh-huh. Thinking of you served as an inspiration why I beat that Phantom."

"Haruhiko…"

"…"

Mai was rather surprised to hear that Haruhiko managed to seal the Phantom by himself, and there the boy smiled and gently kissed her cheek, which made her blush, and there he glanced at her in a romantic way, though he appeared to be nervous, which somehow sets her at ease, and there he slowly, and gently kissed her on the lips, which she slowly reciprocated.

The two kissed as the atmosphere became somewhat romantic, and after a few minutes both stopped as she tries to catch some air, and she blushed at the thought of getting her first romantic kiss, and he asks her if she is okay, which she nodded. He then apologized if she felt awkward as he said that this was his first time trying a kiss like that after reading several romantic novels.

"So you're now you're reading romantic novels…just to know how to kiss a girl…?"

"Well…this is my first time…"

"Why not watch romantic movies…"

"You know me…I shove my face on books…"

"Typical."

"Sorry if I…"

"Oh, fine."

"…"

Mai nodded seeing that Haruhiko is taking the relationship slowly but serious, and opted not to question him as she could tell that this is his first time taking a romantic approach. She mentally giggled after seeing that Haruhiko is relying on the books he read on how to do things romantically, and she is now sure that he is doing his best to make her feel important and loved.

Haruhiko then stood up and gently made her stand up as well, and said that he would like to make this first date memorable and special, which surprised her a bit seeing that he is showing some effort in making their first date special, and Mai was touched by this.

"Senpai…"

"What is it?"

"I am glad…you be your first…"

"Haruhiko…"

"You're important to me…"

"…"

"I'll do what I can to keep you in my life."

"Haruhiko…"

Haruhiko then gently wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly kissed her nose, then her lips, which the kiss slowly went romantic, and Mai felt her life in bliss as she has been harboring feelings for Haruhiko since middle school and now they are a couple, so she felt that her life is complete and balanced as she has an alternative thing to do besides hunting phantoms.

After a few minutes the atmosphere and mood changed, as Haruhiko slowly inserted his tongue and began to CLASH with hers, and Mai unknowingly did the same, as she is still in bliss, and the kiss began to shift from romantic to passionate.

They did this for several minutes, and while at it, Haruhiko stealthily undo his belt and pants, dropping it to the floor where you can see that he is wearing a loose brief, and a STRAIGHT TENT is formed, and then he stealthily raises the front hem of her skirt, exposing her panty-covered crotch and he presses the STRAIGHT TENT of his brief against her crotch.

At first Mai did not notice as Haruhiko kept her busy using his tongue to clash with hers, but as Haruhiko's bulging crotch began to press and rub her crotch, her body began to absorb the sensations, slowly arousing her, and as the minutes passed, Mai's body showed signs of arousal, such as the scene zoomed on their crotches, where you can see the bulge on his loose brief pressing and rubbing the crotch area of her panties, and you can see a wet spot formed at the center.

Her legs started to weaken and parted a bit, giving Haruhiko more access, and holding both sides of her hips, he pushes the bulge on his loose brief and partially penetrated her, causing Mai to moan through the kiss as she became increasingly aroused.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Haruhiko kissed her more passionately, his hand began to caress her smooth thigh while pressing and rubbing the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief onto her crotch, increasing the pleasure, and Mai unknowingly obliges as her hands held his hips as her body moved towards his, pressing her crotch against his as the pleasure intensifies.

Her breathing became ragged as his tongue continued to clash against hers while Haruhiko's penis throbbed harder and harder, and he kept on pressing his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her despite the fact that they are still wearing their underwear, and Mai moaned through the kiss as Haruhiko did the same.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Haruhiko and Mai are alone and have no idea that Minase and Reina are captured, as they fell to a trap by a Phantom…

Haruhiko and Mai are alone and spend their first date in private, where things get…passionate, but something is odd here, as Haruhiko seemed to be enjoying this and apparently seduces Mai…and she seemed to be fine with it…what is going on here…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will answer that question…

More on Minase and Reina…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	8. Phantom Reveal

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues, in which our heroes of Team-E are now in a situation, where neither of them are able to grasp what just befell them, and the antagonists of this fic are finally revealed…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Fantomu kōkai_**

The scene shifts at the cabin at a forested area within Hamamatsu, where Minase and Reina slowly woke up, and there they noticed their predicament, where they tied on a pair of beds, their wrists and ankles tied at each corners of the bed, and are only in their bra and panties.

And what's more, their mouths are gagged and taped, which means that their cannot use their special powers, as the culprit seemingly aware of the fact that Reina is a Phantom Eater, while Minase specializes on sounds though her voice. The two teens tried to break free but were unable to, and there the student shows up, sporting a perverted grin, and he revealed himself as a Phantom that is similar to Enigma.

The phantom partially revealed himself by showing his upper body, yet he still has possession over the hapless student, and there he explained himself that he was HIRED to keep the two girls at bay while his EMPLOYER is BUSY with another pair of students of Hosea Academy, and there the two girls realized that the two students that the phantom meant were Mai and Haruhiko.

They struggled to break free but the phantom taunted them that resistance is futile.

"Now, now…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't struggle…"

"…"

"…"

"You'll only hurt yourselves even more…"

"…"

"…"

The phantom repossess the hapless student and said that while he initially feels uninterested, he eventually accepted when the other one told that he can do whatever he wants with Minase and Reina as long as he can keep them away from Mai and Haruhiko, and there he approached the two girls, wondering which one he should go after.

After a minute of pondering, he eventually settled for Minase, and he sat beside her, his eyes displayed his perverted intent, and Minase guessed where this would lead to and tries to tell him to stop, but can only make muffled sounds since her mouth was gagged, and there the possessed student taunted her saying that she should enjoy the moment since all she is about to experience is only PLEASURE...GUILTY PLEASURE.

"Well then…"

"…"

"Time to start the fun…"

"…"

"Be not afraid…you get to experience only pleasure…"

"…"

"As in guilty pleasure."

"…"

The possessed student grinned as he began to caress Minase's smooth thighs, his fingers sensually rubbing her skin, and Minase made muffled screams as she realized that she is about to be molested, and she tried to break free but is unable to since her wrists and ankles are bounded, and she could do nothing as the possessed student took out a scissors and slowly cut off her bra until her breasts are exposed.

Minase stared wide-eyed seeing what the possessed student is doing and made more muffled screams as she struggled quite hard yet the possessed student just giggled and reminded her that she cannot do anything else other than accept what she is about to receive, which made her struggle even more as his fingers began to caress her cleavage.

"My…"

"…"

"Such a cutie…"

"…"

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"…"

"You will get to enjoy this as well…"

"…"

Reina was rather horrified at seeing this and also tried to struggle in breaking free, but was also futile as she could not break free, and the possessed student teasingly assured to Reina that she will soon have HER TURN, which terrified her and verbally lashed back, only to make muffled screams since she too us gagged.

The possessed student snickered as he is enjoying this and says that he is going to enjoy this, and there he started his ministration by caressing Minase's breasts, and Minase made muffled screams as she is being violated, but the possessed student taunted her, saying that her muffled screams are MUSIC TO HIS EARS, which he said would further add more to the mood.

Minase struggled hard as she felt her nipples hardening as every touch the possessed student made as he continued to caress her breasts.

"Look…"

"…"

"Your nipples are getting hard."

"…"

"It shows that YOU are enjoying it."

"…"

"We have all the time, so sit back and relax…and enjoy."

"…"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the cabin where Haruhiko and Mai are, and you can see that the two teens appeared to be in romantic bliss, as he began to charm her with words which she innocently accepted, feeling that love is blooming around them.

Haruhiko then gently wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly kissed her nose, then her lips, which the kiss slowly went romantic, and Mai felt her life in bliss as she has been harboring feelings for Haruhiko since middle school and now they are a couple, so she felt that her life is complete and balanced as she has an alternative thing to do besides hunting phantoms.

After a few minutes the atmosphere and mood changed, as Haruhiko slowly inserted his tongue and began to CLASH with hers, and Mai unknowingly did the same, as she is still in bliss, and the kiss began to shift from romantic to passionate.

They did this for several minutes, and while at it, Haruhiko stealthily undo his belt and pants, dropping to the floor where you can see that he is wearing a loose brief, and a STRAIGHT TENT is formed, and then he stealthily raises the front hem of her skirt, exposing her panty-covered crotch and he presses the STRAIGHT TENT of his brief against her crotch.

At first Mai did not notice as Haruhiko kept her busy using his tongue to clash with hers, but as Haruhiko's bulging crotch began to press and rub her crotch, her body began to absorb the sensations, slowly arousing her, and as the minutes passed, Mai's body showed signs of arousal, such as the scene zoomed on their crotches, where you can see the bulge on his loose brief pressing and rubbing the crotch area of her panties, and you can see a wet spot formed at the center.

Her legs started to weaken and parted a bit, giving Haruhiko more access, and holding both sides of her hips, he pushes the bulge on his loose brief and partially penetrated her, causing Mai to moan through the kiss as she became increasingly aroused.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Haruhiko kissed her more passionately, his hand began to caress her smooth thigh while pressing and rubbing the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief onto her crotch, increasing the pleasure, and Mai unknowingly obliges as her hands held his hips as her body moved towards his, pressing her crotch against his as the pleasure intensifies.

Her breathing became ragged as his tongue continued to clash against hers while Haruhiko's penis throbbed harder and harder, and he kept on pressing his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her despite the fact that they are still wearing their underwear, and Mai moaned through the kiss as Haruhiko did the same.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Mai was quite oblivious to what is happening, as she is focused on the kiss Haruhiko is giving her, and with his tongue clashing with hers, it further distracted her from sensing that something is not right, and she remained in bliss, but as Haruhiko began to further press the STRAIGHT TENT of his loose brief onto her crotch, it partially penetrated her which added more arousal to her body, causing her to thrust her hips towards his, feeling more pleasure.

As their crotches continued to rub against one another, Mai eventually came back to her senses, feeling his crotch rubbing and pressing hers, and realized that they were getting a bit too far and managed to break the kiss and gently tells Haruhiko to stop, feeling that it is too early to go a bit further, yet she finds herself getting more and more aroused as Haruhiko continued to rub and press his hard crotch against hers.

"Ahh…"

"Mai-senpai…"

"W-wait…"

"Hmm…?"

"It's…to…soon…"

"So…?"

"Let's…wait…"

"Okay."

Haruhiko smiled as he seemingly backed away, and Mai looked down and blushed deeply, seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on his brief, but to her surprise, she could not turn away, her body compelled to stare at his arousal, and Haruhiko lifted her skirt and presses the bulge on her crotch, earning another moan from Mai, and she struggled to fight the sensations and pleaded to Haruhiko to stop, but she is surprised as he gave her a defiant reply, saying that the FUN has just begun.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"W-wait…stop…"

"Can't…"

"Eh…?"

"The FUN has just started…"

"Wh-what…?"

"This is just the beginning…"

Mai stared in surprise and initially felt that Haruhiko is acting like a maniac, but then she sensed that something is not right, and basing on instinct, she dared SOMEONE to REVEAL himself, which worked, and she stared in surprise as something partially emerged from Haruhiko's body, which revealed to be a human-type/made phantom, which is similar to Enigma, but the phantom is male, and is facially identical to Haruhiko.

Mai tried to move but finds herself unable to. Moreover, her hand moved on its own and went inside Haruhiko's brief and caressed his erection, and she blushed deeply at the involuntary action she made. She willed herself to move but to no avail, as the phantom, who introduces himself as **Incubus** , said that she is now under her power, as he secretly possessed Haruhiko, and then he used his ability to steal Mai's powers through kissing her without alerting her, as well as he secretly control her body functions, and thus he can mentally command her to do his bidding.

Mai slowly became a bit horrified at the situation she is in, and realized that what happened at the train and just now was Incubus' doing, and she demanded to know when he possessed Haruhiko, which he said that ever since he was CREATED, all he could do is possess girls and made them do things that would satiate his lustful ways, such as possessing any teenage and adult females he could find and used their bodies to satiate his lust, finding temporary satisfaction.

There Mai realized that the recent incidents were his doing and berated him for being such an unrepentant pervert, and asks him why is he targeting her, and the Incubus, who repossess Haruhiko's body, smirked when he said that upon seeing Team-E, he is considering to possess either Minase and/or Reina, finding them CUTE, and is considering his options when he saw Mai for the first time.

There he perversely claims that he felt LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, which Mai felt quite disgusted at his verbal reply.

"…and that is that."

"Wh-what…?"

"Since seeing you…I felt that I fell in love. You are a true beauty."

"You…you disgusted me!"

"Don't be like that."

"Get away from me!"

"You know I can't."

"…"

The Incubus said that ever since seeing her, he has started observing Mai for a week or so, admitting that he took a liking to her and is considering in possessing her body, however, he noticed that Haruhiko is harboring feelings for Mai, and an idea came to his head, and there whenever there is a chance, he would use sleeping scents to knock Ruru out and then he secretly read Haruhiko's memories, and there he OBSERVED the boy's body, seeing that by possessing Haruhiko, he can experience the GREATEST SEX by using Haruhiko's penis to plunder Mai's body.

Mai realized what the Incubus has in mind and what his intentions are, and realizing that they are somewhat alone, she began shouting and calling Haruhiko's name in an effort to WAKE HIM UP, but the Incubus, who repossessed Haruhiko's body, taunted her, saying that Haruhiko is in DEEP SLEEP, and all the boy can feel at the moment is a sensual dream and arousal.

With a wink of his eyebrow, the possessed Haruhiko gave Mai's body a mental command, and there she is compelled to remove her socks, her school uniform and her bra, leaving her only in her panties, and she tried to resist but to no avail. The possessed Haruhiko followed suit, as he took off the rest of his clothes until only on his loose brief, where the STRAIGHT TENT is visible and he approached Mai, where he held her hips and pressed his crotch against hers, causing her to moan involuntarily and tried to fight off the arousal she is feeling, with little success.

She tried to call out Haruhiko's name once more to try to rouse him but he said it is futile, and tells her to enjoy the feeling for now as he further pressed the STRAIGHT TENT of his crotch against hers, and rubbed it up and down, arousing her and Mai is starting to give on to the arousing feeling, as her WOMANHOOD is being aroused through the action he is causing.

"Ahh…so good…"

"Ahh~h…"

"Your body is so smooth…"

"Ahh~h…n-no…"

"You are such a beauty…"

"Ahh~h…s-stop…"

"Your boobs are so big…"

"Ahh~h…n-no…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as the antagonists are revealed and has captured Team-E and kept them separated. Minase and Reina are in a situation where they can't use their powers and are being violated by a Phantom, while Mai is having bigger problems as the other Phantom is similar to Enigma, and is using Haruhiko's body to get the ULTIMATE PLEASURE.

Moreover, her powers taken, her body being possessed, Mai is forced to do the phantom's sensual bidding, and things are getting started…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues as the possessed Haruhiko began to pleasure Mai…

Minase and Reina are being violated…

Hosea Academy students are being summoned to help search for Team-E…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	9. Perverted Torture

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the aftermath of last chapter continues, in which our heroes of Team-E are now in a situation, where neither of them are able to grasp what just befell them, and the antagonists of this fic finally made their move

Haruhiko and the othersespecially Maiare about to undergo a rather HORRIFYING experience...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Hentai gōmon_**

The scene shifts at the cabin at a forested area within Hamamatsu, where Minase and Reina are held prisoner by a perverted human-type phantom, currently possessing a make Hosea Academy student, and right now he is currently molesting Minase, as he is slowly fondling her breasts, and he is enjoying it as Minase's body is showing its bodily reactions.

Reina was rather horrified at seeing this and also tried to struggle in breaking free, but was also futile as she could not break free, and the possessed student teasingly assured to Reina that she will soon have HER TURN, which terrified her and verbally lashed back, only to make muffled screams since she too us gagged.

The possessed student snickered as he is enjoying this and says that he is going to enjoy this, and there he proceeded his ministration by caressing Minase's breasts, and Minase made muffled screams as she is being violated, but the possessed student taunted her, saying that her muffled screams are MUSIC TO HIS EARS, which he said would further add more to the mood.

Minase struggled hard as she felt her nipples hardening as every touch the possessed student made as he continued to caress her breasts.

"Look…"

"…"

"Your nipples are getting hard."

"…"

"It shows that YOU are enjoying it."

"…"

"We have all the time, so sit back and relax…and enjoy."

"…"

The scene shows that Minase's body is reacting, as you can see that her nipples have hardened under the possessed boy's finger-touching, and he concentrated on her breasts as Minase made a rather loud, but muffled sounds as she made it clear that she is not enjoying it, but the possessed student just smirked in reply as he continued to caress her nipples, feeling them get harder and harder.

Reina saw this and tried to break free yet it was in vain as the bonds were to strong to break free and all she could do is strugle, and the possessed boy smiled and assured to her that she will have her turn once he is finished with Minase, and Reina shook her head in defiance, yet the possessed boy smiled even deviously as he said that they have all the day to themselves and he would make sure that she and Minase will have an EXPERIENCE they would never

To prove his point, the possessed student sat beside Reina and trailed his fingers over her stomach before tracing them downward, almost touching her PRIVATE PART, which earned muffled screams from her, which the possessed student snickered and said that her restrained screaming is music to his ears, and stated that he will ensure that she will ENJOY it, as he slipped his fingers inside her panties, and almost touched her THERE but stopped at the last moment.

He was teasing her as well as tormenting her at the same time, and her muffled screams can be heard as tears fell from her eyes as she was terrified to the max, and the possessed boy encouraged Reina to show more terror. The more she showed, the more she can be aroused.

"You're so cute..."

"..."

"So cute that you're as scared as a cat."

"..."

"The more terror you display, the more you get turned on."

"..."

"But be patient...your turn will arrive soon..."

"..."

Minase saw this and tried to break free but is unable to, and the possessed boy saw this, in which he whispered at Reina, telling her that he will save her for later, as he will satiate himself with Minase, and PROMISED that she will feel PARADISE once Minase's turn is over, causing Reina to become more and more terrified at what is in store for her.

"Well then..."

"..."

"I'll be back for you later..."

"..."

"First I will deal with her...and after that...I will give you a very good time."

"..."

"But be patient...your turn will arrive soon..."

"..."

The possessed boy left Reina's side and sat beside Minase as he took out what appeared to be a phallic-sized vibrator, the size and shape resembled that of a human penis and Minase stared wide-eyed, realizing what the phantom is intending to do, and struggled to break free which was in vain, and there the possessed boy urged her to calm down, saying that she has nothing to fear, and that she won't be harmed.

Minase glared at him knowing that he is bluffing, and screamed at him even though she was gagged, and there the possessed boy promised her that he will take her to PARADISE, and that she will be in bliss and satisfaction, which she made muffled screams as her reply against his taunting.

"Yes...struggle all you want...it makes you look so cute..."

"..."

"So cute that you're as scared as a cat."

"..."

"The more terror you display, the more you get turned on."

"..."

"But being a generous guy...I will give you a very good pleasure..."

"..."

Minase struggled to bust loose but failed, and there the possessed boy activated the vibrator and slowly rubbed the tip onto the crotch area of her panties, in a slow but sensual way, and as Minase tried to resist, the first few minutes caused her body to give a different reaction, as her hips bucked and thrusts, as her WOMANHOOD is steadily getting aroused, and there the possessed boy smirked as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator onto her clitoris and then at the crotch area of her panties.

Soon a wet spot appeared as her hips moved on its own as her body is steadily getting aroused, and as her hips pushed upward, the possessed boy gently pushed the tip of the vibrator forward, almost penetrating her, and her hips bucked upward as it is craving for more pleasure.

Minase shook her head sideways as she did not enjoy it even though her body does, and the possessed boy smirked seeing that her body is showing that she enjoyed it, and he continued to tease her as he gently pushed the tip of the vibrator forward, bit by bit, and Minase's hip continued to thrust upward as her body is absorbing more arousal.

He tells her that she should just submit and accept the pleasure she is feeling, pointing out that she won't feel any pain, but intense pleasure. He smirked as she made more muffled screams as he continued to tease her with the vibrator while deep inside, she is filled with terror.

"Yes...struggle all you want...it makes you look so cute..."

"..."

"So cute that you're as scared as a cat."

"..."

"The more terror you display, the more you get turned on."

"..."

"But being a generous guy...I will give you a very good pleasure..."

"..."

-x-

At Hosea Academy, Arisu Himeno assembled any available teams she could find, having done a quick investigation and learned that the boy who approached Minase and Reina is from another school, havig stole a Hosea Academy school uniform to sneak inside, and also found out that the boy was missing for a week, which raised suspicions that a phantom may have either hypnotized and/or possess him.

What's more, with Ruru sedated, she realized that the Team E members are in danger, and inside the club room, Himeno is facing the available teams that she found at the moment, which consists of mostly 3rd year and 2nd year students:

\- Team A

\- Team C

\- Team X

\- Team S

\- Team H

Himeno told the available teams about the situation, and while the rest showed concern, two of the teams showed flagrant apathy, as they looked down at Team E, believing that they are just a waste of time. The selfish teams members are from Team H and Team X, and the members showed glee as they were a bit disappointed that they could not get to see Team E's embarassed looks.

They even hoped that the three girls get DEFLOWERED while Haruhiko gets emancitated and ending up becoming a transexual, which they snickered in delight, not caring if the other teams are hearing it.

"Hope the three girls get deflowered..."

"Yeah, want to see them losing their virginities live."

"Sure wish there's a live stream...want to see their pussies bleed..."

"And that bookworm Ichijo...he better get beaten up."

"I'm betting that his penis gets chopped off..."

"That's something I want to see!"

"Me too!"

''I hope we get a live show..."

However, Teams A, C and S members were not pleased at the rudeness of Teams H and X, and they berated them for making degrading comments, but the Team H and X members said that Team E deserved it because they were so stupid to fall into a trap, and made it known that they hated Haruhiko and Mai, seeing them as mere garbage and hope that they get traumatized so much that they would quit school altogether.

"So what?"

"They deserve it!"

"Yeah! Ichijo is an asshole!"

"Kawakami is a bitch with big boobs!"

"I hope they get humiliated!"

"We don't care if they get killed!"

"They better get raped!"

"I hope they quit school!"

Himeno, however, is not very pleased, and revealed that she too has hidden powers and uses it to teach the two rude teams a lesson, unleashing a powerful thunder blast, which electrocuted them, and the two teams are sprawled on the floor, moaning in pain and begged for mercy.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"SHOW US MERCY!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"JUST DON'T HURT US!"

"WE BEG YOU!"

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Himeno adjusted her eyeglasses as she glared at the two rude teams, and told Class H and X that as punishment they will spend the whole week in detention and made them choose: either detention or face expulsion. The two teams were silenced by this and there she asks Teams A, C and S for their help in finding Team E, which the members showed that they are more and ready to help find and rescue the Team E members.

"Sure!"

"You can count me in!"

"We'll help!"

"Just tell us what you need!"

"We'll do what we can!"

"We're ready to roll out!"

"Just say the word, sensei!"

"Yeah!"

Himeno nodded her head and began to make steps in finding Team E's location, hoping that Haruhiko and the others would be found, and hoped that they would be okay, but little does she know that the four members are currently separated, with Minase and Reina being held prisoner by a perverted Phantom, who at the moment, is molesting Minase.

On the other hand, Incubus is currently possessing Haruhiko and is sensually plundering Mai, in which his plan succeeded as no one knows where the Team E members are right now and he is having Mai all to himself and is taking his time to seduce and molesting her body, wanting to experience the ULTIMATE PLEASURE using Haruhiko's body.

-x-

At the forested area, the scene shows that Reina is forced to watch as the possessed boy continued to molest Minase, as he slowly rubbed the tip of the vibrator on the crotch area of her panties, as more of the WET SPOT was shown, which her hips bucked as the pleasure is driving her body to the bend. Minase made muffled screams as she is being pleasured and aroused against her will, but due to being tied up, she has limited space and can only move by thrusting her hips up and down, just as the vibrator is being rubbed on her crotch area.

The possessed boy smirked as he commented to Minase that she is ENJOYING it, and urged her to accept it and embrace the pleasure, assuring to her that there will be no pain, and that she will have a VERY GOOD TIME, as well as saying that they have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD, with no one to bother them.

Minase was feeling helpless as she could not do anything, and with the comments that the possessed boy made, it only made her more apprehensive and responded with a muffled, angry screams which the possessed boy only taunting her in reply.

"What was that, my dear...?"

"MMM!"

"I can't hear you..."

"MMM!"

"Are you saying that you liked it...?"

"MMM!"

"Then let's up the ante, shallmwe...?"

"MMM!"

The possessed boy then upped the ante as he took out a scissors and began to cut her panties and Minase is fully naked, which she stared wide-eyed as she realized that the phantom is about to molest her further and tried to resist, but the possessed boy smiled as he stared at her WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED. He commented how sexy she looked despite her tough look, and said that he will MAKE HER a REAL woman.

Minase shook her head while making muffled screams as she believed that he intend to rape her, but he assured to her that he has no intention of DOING THAT, claiming that he wants to remain PURE, and seeing her ORGASM via the vibrator would be enough for him.

She stared in surprise as he wiggled his eyebrows which she only made muffled screams yet he urges her to just accept it and go along for the ride.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

The possessed boy made true to his word as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator onto her clitoris, which made her buck her hips upward, and he tormented her by teasing her physically arousing her until he slowly entered the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD, where he noted that her hymen was already broken, due to past battles with several phantoms, and began to push and pull like a real penis would, and the vibrations from the vibrator stimulated her INNER WALLS, and she was being aroused against her will.

Minase made more muffled screams as her hips bucked up and down as the vibrator went in and out of her, slow at first, then a bit fast before going slow. You can see her hips reacted as she is being aroused, and Reina was worried about the fact that she could be next and tried to think of a way to break free and stop him.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts inside the cabin where the possessed Haruhiko is sitting on the wide couch, with Mai straddled on his lap, as he mentally commanded her body to do so, and she was compelled to do as he commanded. Their crotches pressing each other and she could feel his erection pressing her despite them wearing their underwear.

Mai tried hard to resist but is unable to, and there the possessed Haruhiko made his move and mentally motions her to embrace him, which she was forced to do so, and there the possessed Haruhiko smirked as her breasts are just in front of his face, and took his time to savor the scent of her upper body, and started to tease her by rubbing his lips against her nipples, doing this for a few minutes before lapping one.

Mai closed her eyes as she realized that she is being plundered and tried hard to resist and move, but was unable to, realizing that Incubus wasn't kidding when he said that he used a drug on her to make her body follow his verbal command, as now the possessed Haruhiko was lapping her left nipple, and his fingers caressing her right nipple, and you can see that they are now hardening, and the possessed Haruhiko sensually suckle her nipple in a way to make her feel sensually good, and Mai was forced to moan as her body accepted the sensations she is feeling.

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Himeno rallied some of the other teams to lend their assistance in an effort to find Team E, and she showed a serious side of her when she revealed a hidden power where she puts Team H and Team X in their places after insulting theb Team E members in a degrading way

Team H and Team X are derived from Hentai and X-ratedand the two teams are just filler characters who only made an appearance as rude students

Looks like the Incubus is staring to have his fun with Mai, though it was brief, more of that will be shown in the next chapter

Likewise, Minase is also having an experiencethough not what she wished for, as the Incubus phantom cohort is having fun with her as well

* * *

 _ **Preview**_ :

The Incubus, who is possessing haruhiko, is giving Mai a GOOD TIMEwhich she tried to resist

Minase is also trying to break free and fight back

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	10. Upping The Ante

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by _**Soichiro Hatano**_ and _**Kyoto Animation**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the Team E members are still in a bind, and struggled to find a way out of their predicaments as Yumeno-sensei and the others try to find a lead to Haruhiko and Mai's whereabouts.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Hosea Academy.

The scene shifts at the detention room where members of Team X and Team H are at, languishing in a bad way after being punished by Yumeno-sensei for making rude, crude, and slanderous comments on the members of Team E, particularly Haruhiko and Mai.

The tension almost erupted whrn the members of Team H commented that Haruhiko and Mai are so stupid for falling into a trap, and even made it clear that they hoped that Mai gets violated by the phantom that victimized several women in the past weeks, with Team X members supporting the insulting comments, wishing that they get to see a LIVE SEX scene involving Mai.

However, Yumeno unexpectedly used her powers to put the rude students in their places and punished them by giving them detention. When they refused to acknowledge their action as well as putting the blame on Team E, Yumeno-sensei threatened to have them suspended for a month, which the rude students were forced to accept detention.

The members of Team H and X are currently languishing and are pissed, and they hoped that Team E would fail in their search for Haruhiko and Mai, as well as seeing that she gets traumatized by getting violated by the phantom, which the others nodded in agreement.

"Damn Team E..."

"This is all their fault..."

"Yeah...because of them we got detention!"

"Kawakami the big boobed bitch!"

"I hope she gets traumatized!"

"And the phantom make a sex video about her..."

"And go viral on the net..."

"Yeah!"

* * *

 ** _Naked Dive_** by SCREEN Mode  
(Opening Theme from **_Musaigen no Phanto_ _m World_** _)_

 _ittai nani ga seikai nandarou?_  
 _taimurain ni sakimidareru FAKE_  
 _[What is reality?] zetsubou ya kanki nante kakenukeru dake no Mirage_

 _afureru infomeeshon yuraideiru nonfikushon_  
 _akai reisei aoi jounetsu aimai na jajji_  
 _misukashichau jiizasu kainarashi mukanshin viinasu kidotteru_  
 _meisou gensou Highway… Seek your way!_

 _[Inside Noside] oboreteitaindesho, mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji_  
 _[Outside Noside] sore ja mono tannai nara…_  
 _"hada" o sarase!_

 _saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte tashikamero kimi no REAL o_  
 _sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself_  
 _motometsudukereba iinjanai?_  
 _[Making your world!] mugamuchuu de sakebe!_  
 _[Changing your world!] genkai wa nai sa_  
 _[Making your world!] sono kotae no saki e_  
 _[Changing your world!] hirake New World!_

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _10:_** ** _Maekin o hikiageru_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts inside the cabin where you can see pieces of clothes are on the floor, where her bra has just hit the floor, and the scene shifts a bit up where Mai is facing the possessed Haruhiko, and his fingers began to caress the smooth skin of her upper body, admiring her well-endowed figure, and yet she is shown to to be terrified and worried, knowing that Haruhiko is being possessed while she is helpless against the Phantom possessing her boyfriend.

Mai is now only clad in her panties while the possessed Haruhiko is only in his loose brief, and you can see a STRAIGHT TENT on the crotch area, and he held her hips as he pressed his crotch against hers, slowly thrusting forward and she is forced to moan as the pleasure began to build up, and she vainly tried to reach out to Haruhiko, to no avail.

"H-Haruhiko...ahh..."

"Ah...this is delightful..."

"S-stop..."

"Sorry...I can't...having fun...ahh..."

"P-please..."

"Enjoy it...you will love it."

"N-no...ahh..."

"Yes..."

Smirking, the possessed Haruhiko made his next move and is now sitting on the wide couch, with Mai straddled on his lap, as he mentally commanded her body to do so, and she was compelled to do as he commanded. Their crotches pressing each other and she could feel his erection pressing her despite them wearing their underwear.

Mai tried hard to resist but is unable to, and there the possessed Haruhiko made his move and mentally motions her to embrace him, which she was forced to do so, and there the possessed Haruhiko smirked as her breasts are just in front of his face, and took his time to savor the scent of her upper body, and started to tease her by rubbing his lips against her nipples, doing this for a few minutes before lapping one.

Mai closed her eyes as she realized that she is being plundered and tried hard to resist and move, but was unable to, realizing that Incubus wasn't kidding when he said that he used a drug on her to make her body follow his verbal command, as now the possessed Haruhiko was lapping her left nipple, and his fingers caressing her right nipple, and you can see that they are now hardening, and the possessed Haruhiko sensually suckle her nipple in a way to make her feel sensually good, and Mai was forced to moan as her body accepted the sensations she is feeling.

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

"Mmm..."

"Ahh..."

The possessed Haruhiko is reveling at the feeling he is experiencing, as he get to TASTE a beautiful girl in the form of Mai Kawakami, and tasting her nipples is just the start, as he slowly tasted it and can feel it harden further, which he is enjoying, and then he lapped the other, which also hardened and after that he sensually, yet gently, suckled them in a way that further arouse her.

Hearing her making whimpering sounds is music to his ears, and he upped the ante by gently biting her nipples each, in a way that does not hurt her, only arousing her, and the action increases the pleasure within her body, and thus caused Mai to moan, and demanded to the possessed Haruhiko to stop, but the perverted phantom said they are just starting.

"H-Haruhiko...ahh..."

"Ah...this is delightful..."

"S-stop..."

"Sorry...I can't...having fun...ahh..."

"P-please..."

"Enjoy it...you will love it."

"N-no...ahh..."

"Yes..."

Mai realized that the phantom has no intention of stopping, and struggled to try and break free but it was no use as her body would not listen, as the possessed Haruhiko kept on suckling her nipples and after that he kissed her on the lips, and to her surprise, her body reciprocated the gesture despite her mentally rejecting it, and via the phantom's mental command, Mai was forced to use her tongue to clash with his, and she is forced to moan along with him.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the cabin house where the possessed boy is molesting Minase while Reina is forced to watch the scene, as she tried all she could to break free, but it was in vain, and she mentally wished that someone would know what she and Minase are going through, and wished that Haruhiko and Mai would be aware of the situation.

What she do not know is that Haruhiko and Mai are also in a similar situation, and with Kurumi out of the case, Reina and Minase are under the perverted phantom's mercy, as they are tied up, gagged, and right now she is immobilized while Minase is being violated.

The possessee boy then used his hand to fondle Minase's breasts, caressing her nipples which hardened, and he gently pinched them to the point where her body responded in arousal. With her mouth gagged, she is forced to make muffled moans as the possessed kept on fondling her nipples while using his other hand to rub the tip of the vibrator onto the crotch area of her panties.

"Ah…nice boobs…"

"…"

"Your nipples are so soft, yet hard…"

"…"

"You should enjoy this more often…"

"…"

"We should start soon…right about…now…"

"…"

The possessed boy then upped the ante as he took out a scissors and began to cut her panties and Minase is fully naked, which she stared wide-eyed as she realized that the phantom is about to molest her further and tried to resist, but the possessed boy smiled as he stared at her WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED. He commented how sexy she looked despite her tough look, and said that he will MAKE HER a REAL woman.

Minase shook her head while making muffled screams as she believed that he intend to rape her, but he assured to her that he has no intention of DOING THAT, claiming that he wants to remain PURE, and seeing her ORGASM via the vibrator would be enough for him.

She stared in surprise as he wiggled his eyebrows which she only made muffled screams yet he urges her to just accept it and go along for the ride.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

The possessed boy made true to his word as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator onto her clitoris, which made her buck her hips upward, and he tormented her by teasing her physically arousing her until he slowly entered the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD, where he noted that her hymen was already broken, due to past battles with several phantoms, and began to push and pull the device in and out of her, like a real penis would, and the vibrations from the vibrator stimulated her INNER WALLS, and she was being aroused against her will.

Minase made more muffled screams as her hips bucked up and down as the vibrator went in and out of her, slow at first, then a bit fast before going slow. You can see her hips reacted as she is being aroused, and Reina was worried about the fact that she could be next and tried to think of a way to break free and stop him.

The possessed boy then set the vibrator in automatic mode and leave it there, as the device continued to make vibrations inside her WOMANHOOD, while he began to fondle Minase's breast, kneading them while gently pinching her nipples, and his actions, along with the vibrator, started to steadily increase the arousing sensations within her body, as her hips started to buck and thrust against her will as the arousal began to dictate her body actions.

She shook her head as she tried to ignore the pleasure, but her body would not listen, and the possessed boy verbally tormented her.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

Hearing her struggle was music to his ears, as he enjoyed every moment of it, and feeling that he has all the time in the world, he grinned as he released his hands and gently, yet sensually, took a nipple inside his lips, gently tasting them, which made Minase screamed in muffled sounds as she is being violated further, and she struggled even more but it was in vain as her wrists and ankles are tied at separate corners.

The possessed boy then took her other nipple inside his lips and lapped it, and Minase shook her head rather violently as she wants to break free, but he moaned sensually as he is lapping her nipples while she made muffled screams as she protested at what he is doing to her.

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

-x-

Back at the other cabin, the scene shows that the possessed Haruhiko is also having fun, where he stood in front of Mai, who is sitting by the couch, as he mentally direct her to remove his brief, which she is compelled to do so, and thus her eyes widened as she is face to face with Haruhiko's penis, which is in FULL STRENGTH, pointing straight in a bit upward angle, and is throbbing hard.

Mai wanted to turn her face away but is unable to do so as her body movements were under the phantom's control, and the possessed Haruhiko began to verbally taunt his prisoner by saying that she is so FORTUNATE that she would get to see her lover's body, but she was defiant, stating that Haruhiko would never stoop to this level.

But the phantom, speaking via Haruhiko's voice, teased her by saying that she should just imagine this as HAVING FUN with Haruhiko, as she is FACING HIM right now, which she angrily rebutted, only to be taunted back by the phantom.

"Now, now…"

"…"

"Be happy. At least you are about to be DO by this boy and not ME, the phantom, thus you get to MAKE LOVE with this boy…"

"You hentai! You're using Haruhiko's body just to…!"

"But technically…IT IS Haruhiko who is about to DO you…"

"Damn you!"

"Well then…this is better than being touched by an actual phantom…and at least a REAL boy is about to touch you…not yours truly…"

"You…!"

As Mai twitched her eyes in annoyance, the possessed Haruhiko smirked as he wiggled his eyebrow, and there Mai stared in shock as her body moved against her will, as her right hand encircled around Haruhiko's penis, feeling it throb hard, and her hand began to move back and forth, feeling its smooth skin as well as its hardness.

Mai verbally deny her actions but the possessed Haruhiko is enjoying this and teases her by saying that she should enjoy this as well.

"N-no…!"

"Yes…"

"S-stop! Stop this!"

"Can't…the fun has commence…"

"Don't do this!"

"I just did."

"Haruhiko! Wake up!"

"HE can't hear you. He is in deep slumber…yet all he can feel right now is pleasure…SENSUAL pleasure…"

Mai became more worried as her hand slowly increases the speed of the rubbing, feeling Haruhiko's penis throbbing harder and harder, and she tried hard to resist, but id unable to, and the possessed Haruhiko stepped forward up to the point where the boy's hard penis is near her face, which made her blush furiously as she could not believe this is happening.

There he told her that he is going to up the ante a little bit and she protested, which he gleefully states that she should embrace it and enjoy, as the fun part is about to commence. Before she could protest further, she was taken by surprise as her body moved on its own, and to her utter shock, Mai's face moved forward and planted light kisses on the HEAD of Haruhiko's penis, and after several seconds she was compelled to take his shaft inside her mouth and moved her head back and forth as his penis moved in and out of her mouth.

The possessed Haruhiko moaned in delight as he tells Mai to enjoy it as she silently pleaded to Haruhiko to wake up while at the same time wished that Minase and Reina would find out her and Haruhiko's predicaments, and chase off the phantom that is possessing her boyfriend, unaware that her two teammates are also facing the same problems.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"This feels good…"

"…"

"You should enjoy this…"

"…"

"We have the whole day…so relax…and be happy…"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Team E is now in a bind as they are helpless and under the Phantoms' mercy. Reina is forced to watch as the secondary phantom is now getting a bit aggressive in violating Minase, and with both girls physically subdued, they are now helpless as they could not use their powers to fight back (due to their mouths being gagged).

Mai is also helpless as the phantom that is possessing Haruhiko is forcing her to up the ante, and her ordeal is about to commence...

* * *

 _ **Preview**_ :

The ordeal involving the members of Team E intensifies...

Yumeno-sensei is now commencing a search party to find Mai and the others...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	11. Sensual Torture

**Phantom Seducer**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Musaigen no Phantom World**_ is owned by Suichiro Hatano and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the Team E members are still in a bind, and struggled to find a way out of their predicaments as Yumeno-sensei and the others try to find a lead to Haruhiko and Mai's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, Mai is now facing an even bigger problem…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 11:**_ ** _Kan'nō-tekina gōmon_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the cabin house where the possessed boy is molesting Minase while Reina is forced to watch the scene, as she tried all she could to break free, but it was in vain, and she mentally wished that someone would know what she and Minase are going through, and wished that Haruhiko and Mai would be aware of the situation.

What she do not know is that Haruhiko and Mai are also in a similar situation, and with Kurumi out of the case, Reina and Minase are under the perverted phantom's mercy, as they are tied up, gagged, and right now she is immobilized while Minase is being violated.

The possessed boy then used his hand to fondle Minase's breasts, caressing her nipples which hardened, and he gently pinched them to the point where her body responded in arousal. With her mouth gagged, she is forced to make muffled moans as the possessed kept on fondling her nipples while using his other hand to rub the tip of the vibrator onto the crotch area of her panties.

"Ah…nice boobs…"

"…"

"Your nipples are so soft, yet hard…"

"…"

"You should enjoy this more often…"

"…"

"We should start soon…right about…now…"

"…"

The possessed boy then upped the ante as he took out a scissors and began to cut her panties and Minase is fully naked, which she stared wide-eyed as she realized that the phantom is about to molest her further and tried to resist, but the possessed boy smiled as he stared at her WOMANHOOD, which was FULLY SHAVED. He commented how sexy she looked despite her tough look, and said that he will MAKE HER a REAL woman.

Minase shook her head while making muffled screams as she believed that he intend to rape her, but he assured to her that he has no intention of DOING THAT, claiming that he wants to remain PURE, and seeing her ORGASM via the vibrator would be enough for him.

She stared in surprise as he wiggled his eyebrows which she only made muffled screams yet he urges her to just accept it and go along for the ride.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

The possessed boy made true to his word as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator onto her clitoris, which made her buck her hips upward, and he tormented her by teasing her physically arousing her until he slowly entered the vibrator inside her WOMANHOOD, where he noted that her hymen was already broken, due to past battles with several phantoms, and began to push and pull the device in and out of her, like a real penis would, and the vibrations from the vibrator stimulated her INNER WALLS, and she was being aroused against her will.

Minase made more muffled screams as her hips bucked up and down as the vibrator went in and out of her, slow at first, then a bit fast before going slow. You can see her hips reacted as she is being aroused, and Reina was worried about the fact that she could be next and tried to think of a way to break free and stop him.

The possessed boy then set the vibrator in automatic mode and leave it there, as the device continued to make vibrations inside her WOMANHOOD, while he began to fondle Minase's breast, kneading them while gently pinching her nipples, and his actions, along with the vibrator, started to steadily increase the arousing sensations within her body, as her hips started to buck and thrust against her will as the arousal began to dictate her body actions.

She shook her head as she tried to ignore the pleasure, but her body would not listen, and the possessed boy verbally tormented her.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

Hearing her struggle was music to his ears, as he enjoyed every moment of it, and feeling that he has all the time in the world, he grinned as he released his hands and gently, yet sensually, took a nipple inside his lips, gently tasting them, which made Minase screamed in muffled sounds as she is being violated further, and she struggled even more but it was in vain as her wrists and ankles are tied at separate corners.

The possessed boy then took her other nipple inside his lips and lapped it, and Minase shook her head rather violently as she wants to break free, but he moaned sensually as he is lapping her nipples while she made muffled screams as she protested at what he is doing to her.

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

"Mmm…"

"MMM!"

The action went on for over 13 minutes, and after the non-stop actions, Minase's body began to react, as the pleasure within her breasts and WOMANHOOD took its toll, and she achieved orgasm for the first time, and her body convulsed in sensual rapture even though she doesn't want it, and tears fell from her eyes as her INNOCENCE was taken away, despite that she is still technically a VIRGIN.

The possessed boy mockingly COMFORTED Minase as he tells her to be happy with what she received even though she is glaring at him.

"Now, now..."

"..."

"Don't be like that..."

"..."

"Be happy..."

"..."

"I brought you to heaven..."

"..."

However, with the vibrator still on Minase's WOMANHOOD, the sensual torture continues, and there the possessed boy went to Reina, and tells her that it is her turn to be BAPTISED, as he prepares to cut off her bra, which she screamed in a muffled sound but he purred at her and urges her to embrace her DESTINY to be pleasured by him.

Reina shook her head as she tries to break free but the possessed boy just mocked her.

"Now, now..."

"MMM!"

"Don't be shy..."

"MMM!"""

"I am about to give you a good time..."

"MMM!"

"Here it is..."

"MMM!

As the possessed boy is about to molest Reina, the door swings open, where several Hosea Academy students came in, and uses their ability to keep him away from Reina and Minase, as the possessed boy is forced to evade them, but Himeno-sensei uses a device to separate the phantom from the boy, releasing the victim while the phantom is pinned down.

As Reina and Minase are freed, the three Hosea academy girls restrained an angry Minase as she wants to kill the phantom for the humiliation she received, but she was talked into calming down.

"Minase-chan..."

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm down..."

"Easy..."

"Everything is okay."

"LET ME KILL HIM!"

"Don't..."

"Let sensei handle him..."

After that, Himeno-sensei began interrogating the phantom and asked who ordered him to molest Reina and Minase, in which the phantom refused to divulge, which further infuriated Minase as she uses her vocal attacks to cause him pain.

Himeno then asked the phantom again who ordered him to do that as Minase is ready to attack again.

"Now talk."

"..."

"My student is pissed off..."

"..."

"Either you answer us..."

"..."

"Or she will kill you."

"..."

-x-

At the other phantom's hidden hideout, the scene shows that clothes are spread on the floor, including a brief and a panty, and you can tell that Mai and the possessed Haruhiko are naked, and then you can hear sounds of moaning which the scene slowly shifts up, and the sounds of pleasure can be heard.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

The scene showsnthat Mai is standing on the sofa while facing the wall, her left foot stepping on the side of the sofa arm while Hiro is right behind her, standing on one leg while his left foot also touching the side of the sofa, and he is PENETRATING Hime's WOMANHOOD from behind using his still erect penis, and his thrusts are slow, yet sensual, and is pushing his entire LENGTH inside her, causing her to moan involuntarily from pleasure.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

The scene zoomed towards the two teens' lower back sides, where you can see Haruhiko's penis slowly but systematically going in and out of Mai's WOMANHOOD, his balls moving, and her FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushing out, his thrusts, while slow, was a bit forceful yet it only served to arouse Mai. Haruhiko's hips then moved back, then shoves forward a bit hard, then repeated the process again and again, his erection throbbed harder, and the sensations overtook her senses, and Mai tried vainly to fight the sensations but her body would not listen.

Pinned against the wall, his hands kneading her breasts, and his fingers gently pinching her nipples, it further arouses her body, and she is again forced to moan as the arousal became stronger, with Haruhiko unknowingly followed suit as he tries to push his penis deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, his HEAD rubbing her INNER WALLS and this arouses the two teens further.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

This went on for over 12 minutes, and Mai's body reaches its limit and she shuts her eyes as she reached her first orgasm and she felt weakened due to the pleasure she received, yet she remained pinned against the wall, and Haruhiko continued to thrust his penis inside her WOMANHOOD, trying to go deeper and deeper, and Mai is forced to respond in pleasure.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Minase and Reina's ordeals ended as Himeno-sensei and the other students managed to find them, and flush out the phantom. Now all that leaves is where to find Haruhiko and Mai, as they are still nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, the phantom upped the ante, as he uses Haruhiko's body to plunder Mai in a sensual way, and that's where her ordeal begin…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

As the Hosea Academy students and Himeno-sensei interrogates the phantom on who is behind this, the possessed Haruhiko continues to plunder Mai sensually and more…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


End file.
